


知道最多秘密的人

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: OOC哨向有私设有未成年描写





	1. Chapter 1

喻文波在手术后第三天醒了过来，坐在床头的宋义进看见了差点眼泪都下来了，连忙去按床头的按钮，随后就一群医生护士涌进来给喻文波做了一串基础的检查。床边的仪器还在正常运行着，喻文波半阖着眼感受着这具重大手术后的身体，照理来说像他这样的S级哨兵，没有向导的纾解与抚慰，术后的反应应该很严重才对，但是他的后颈的刀口不算很疼，平时觉得吵闹的人声居然也变得能够忍受了。  
一套检查结束喻文波又有点昏昏欲睡了，模糊间听见医生说恢复情况良好，要观察几天看看有没有排异反应什么的。他有些搞不清楚情况，以为这一遭自己必死无疑了，他不是第一个因为无法被向导安抚而失控暴走的哨兵，也不是第一个接受置换腺体手术的哨兵，但是他是第一个度过三天危险期后还能喘气的哨兵。  
后颈被切开过的位置有种酥麻的痛感，像是有小针在密密地扎着那个位置，有些痒，但不至于不能忍受，比起枪支机械造成的贯穿伤，这点疼痛几乎可以当做挠痒痒而忽略不计。  
喻文波这次任务收尾时出了点意外，自己人这里有卧底暴露了安全屋的位置，最后几个人被关在屋子里被对方的新设备一阵乱轰，几个中阶哨兵扛不住直接被噪音干扰到精神混乱，不过好在救援来得及时，加上回了塔之后在各自向导的安抚下治疗了一段时间也就慢慢恢复了。  
只有喻文波不行。他十三岁觉醒后接受训练，满十六就去参加了每个刚刚注册的哨兵都需要通过的资格试炼。他觉醒时评定的能力是A级，匹配的任务也应该是A级，不过太出挑的人总是招人嫉妒，尤其是喻文波这种一觉醒就被接进塔里当做下一代招牌培养的哨兵，还长得好看，哪哪都挑不出错，只等年纪一到就调至一队，资格试炼也就是走个过场，只是没人想到居然有人敢逆着塔高层的意思给喻文波下绊子，偷偷替换了他的任务文件，但凡当时稚嫩的喻文波多长个心眼都能看出来这个任务绝不是A级哨兵能接的。  
喻文波他年满二十，参加任务已经有四年的时间了，两次失控暴走。第一次是他十六岁参加资格评定的时候，独自一人深入鹰潭摸了人家一枚鸟蛋，最后被人追了五天五夜弹尽粮绝才把后面跟着的尾巴甩干净，五感被逼到极限的同时倒霉地碰上了人生第一次发情热。  
十六岁的喻文波塔内培训的生理课从来没仔细听过，也没有接受过向导的安抚，所以当他被情热逼得滚进那条小溪里时以为自己就要交代在那了。只是没想连上天都眷顾他，在他五感因过载而封闭后碰上了人生中第一个属于他的向导。  
手掌心是软的，腰肢也很细，水多得要了他的命，又紧又热，却又恰到好处地抚慰了小哨兵躁动不已的身体。  
喻文波抱着人颠来倒去地做了三次。他看不见听不见，透支的身体也做不出任何抵抗的动作，任由这个向导将精神触手伸了进来。  
凉凉的，很舒服。龟裂贫瘠的土地被淋了一场春雨，一道蓝色的光晕慢慢散开罩在了喻文波整个精神领域之外，将这个初出茅庐笨手笨脚的哨兵轻轻拢在保护之下。  
喻文波想问对方是谁，却不肯定五感尽失的自己有没有把话讲清楚，他肆意抚摸对方消瘦的身体，伶仃的腕子，把人压在水里那块溪石上轻薄，对方竟然也没不反抗，反而吻住了自己，修长细腻的双腿盘上了喻文波的腰把少年人勃起滚烫的性器吃得更深些，一边轻轻地顺着喻文波凌乱的头发，像是在安抚些什么。  
回了塔的喻文波带回了任务物品，为了坑喻文波一把而替换了任务的哨兵也被抓住关进了大牢。所有人惊艳于喻文波S级的评定，却又可惜，深度结合过的哨兵是无法接受别的向导的安抚的，而喻文波自己都讲不清楚自己被谁给睡了。当时的喻文波脸皮还不算厚，这种私密的事情哪里好意思和人讲，只好日复一日地撸着失去童贞后对方留下的唯一念想——一只跟了他四年了个头还不长，看起来像是发育不良似的一只小鹿，小鹿崽子。  
无法接受向导精神梳理的哨兵就是一个定时炸弹，总会有精神过载而崩溃的一天，喻文波翻着日历和每回出完任务都被按着头检查的体检报道给自己做了个倒计时。这次就应该差不多是他最后一次出任务了吧，他的精神世界接近坍塌，全靠他自己强撑着，白噪音的安抚约等于杯水车薪。还在青春期时候的喻文波也曾憧憬过与自己春风一度的那个向导，后来恶补过生理知识的他知道了其实每个哨兵向导都会有相应的匹配度，匹配度90%以上的差不多就能称得上是天生一对了，而100%的话那就是命定的恋人，就是两个人一开始陌生人，但是只要打过照面就能从心里感觉出来，更别说是喻文波这样S级的哨兵了，只要让他感觉到，离得再远都可以把那个人给揪出来。  
就是那个人，和自己百分百匹配的那个人，整整四年了，喻文波不知道对方姓甚名谁，就连记忆里那肌肤细腻的触感，亲昵的拥吻都快要变得模糊起来，他在吗？在哪呢？过得好不好？自己死之前还能见他一面吗？不，他就快死了吧。  
但是没有。喻文波安稳地度过了危险期观察期，出了塔的观察室后去取了这一次的体检报告，他刚动完一场大手术，被人阴了一手而崩溃的腺体被取出。失去腺体的哨兵是没有作战能力的，塔不肯放弃这天资卓越的哨兵，难得用心地用暗网去筛选合适的腺体，所有的哨兵都登记在册，虽然适配率不高，但是能换一个腺体试试看总比看着喻文波去死要来得好。筛选了三天，再找不到合适的腺体，喻文波就要撑不住了，但是即使换了，之前的案例也无一成功，最后接受手术的哨兵都倒在了恢复期里。就连塔的高层都有些放弃了，直到最后一天，一个未在塔里登记过的小向导不知哪里得来的消息说是自愿捐赠，更神奇的是两个人腺体居然可以匹配，甚至适配率高到可怕。  
只是同样的，失去腺体的向导也是没有价值的。这个小向导不是他们战区的，手术完成了领了一笔赔偿金就走了。塔可比喻文波心思活络多了，放人走之后也没断了对人的追踪，直到人一路往西进了鹰潭之后才松了对人的监视。  
“乖崽前几天去哪了？”  
褐色的小鹿崽收着前肢被喻文波抱到了床上，用自己湿漉漉的鼻尖去轻轻蹭着喻文波的面颊，他的灰狼已经是接近成年的体型了，看着自己的小鹿崽被主人握在手里揉捏把玩，气得鼻子不住喷气，想想他上次上床去叼小鹿崽结果被喻文波狠狠地揍了一顿后他就再也不敢碰主人的床单了，只是小鹿崽被摸得发出呜呜地求饶声，可怜又可爱，他才不想让除了自己之外的生物看到小鹿这副软乎乎讨饶的样子，主人也不行。  
“是不是有些长大了呀？”  
喻文波摸了摸小鹿的头顶，别的精神体这个年纪了早就已经是成年题了，就算是鹿啊马啊羊驼啊也应该长到一米高了，这只小鹿偏偏和他十六岁抱回来的时候一样大，角也不长。  
小鹿葡萄似的大眼睛眨了几下，就被实在按讷不住的灰狼给叼走了，喻文波翻了一个白眼，自己这四年接过不少任务，去过的地方也不少，也想托朋友打听打听和自己分享初夜的那个人，但是别人问他那个人叫什么长什么样，喻文波一句都答不上来。自己摆脱处男之身四年光景，恋爱是没谈到一个，自己的精神体倒是和小鹿崽玩得亲密，比自己不知道爽到哪里去了。  
精神体不需要窝，但是小鹿崽喜欢趴在软乎的地方，喻文波就买了个懒人沙发充当坐垫，但是自家的灰狼不肯，总是绕着小沙发打转，但是主人的拳头硬，他也不想被收回意识海里见不到小鹿崽，只好在小鹿崽想要撒娇打滚的时候仰躺在边上露出自己腹部柔软的皮毛，只求人家能呆自己身上滚一滚。  
幼年形态的灰狼曾经还能坐在小鹿崽的身上欺负人家让人背着走，现在将近成年体的体型轻轻松松地就能咬着小鹿的脆弱的脖颈把人压得死死的。  
他是怎么样的一个人呢？  
应该和这只精神体一样吧，瘦瘦小小的，一把就能拎起来了。也会有这么亮的眼睛吗？总是可怜兮兮委屈巴巴地看着自己，喻文波觉得自己的内心从来没有这么柔软过。那个人如果在的话，也会和小鹿崽一样，在自己难受的时候挨过来，蹭蹭自己吗？  
如果他会的话，他一定会对他很好的，保护他，珍惜他。  
喻文波闭上眼睛感知自己的精神世界，那里已经荒芜了太久了，这段时间被连绵的雨浇了个透，连干燥的沙子都吃饱了水，隐隐约约长出了些细嫩的草植。  
后颈有一阵温热的刺痛感，像是一排细细密密的针，扎在他的皮肤上。是谁给他捐的腺体？那个人是想退役吗？哪里这么容易就找来了和自己匹配的腺体？塔有没有从中做了什么？  
自己一醒来就被告知捐赠者已经离开了，他甚至连见上一面的机会都没有，这么重要的东西怎么就说捐就捐了呢，他自己是身体素质好没有什么排异反应，那那个人呢？会难受吗？会痛苦吗？  
他总是找不到想要找的人。


	2. 唯独今夜哄我入睡

喻文波休养了一个月是再也闲不住了，挑了个A级的任务就准备去练练手。期间他发现一直实体存在的小鹿崽子居然可以被他收进精神海里了，这会儿自家的灰狼就再也不三天两头闹着出来陪小鹿了，两个小动物待在喻文波的精神海里没羞没臊的不要太开心。  
好像经过他手的A级任务多多少少都和内陆的这个地区有点关系。其实喻文波后面闲暇时也有回这个地方找过人，他明明记得这处应该有个小溪，有一块被溪水浸得发凉的大石头，但是再来的时候这片寸草不生的区域哪来一滴水呢？  
小鹿崽子像是感应到了什么挣扎着要出来，喻文波也没阻拦。小鹿用舌尖轻舔着喻文波的手心又用细长的面颊去蹭，喻文波顺着毛一边轻轻打趣：“他要是像你这么黏人就好了。”  
喻文波在这里来回转了几圈，毕竟不是自家战区的地方，情报不算详细，但是野外露宿可不算什么好决定，最后收拾收拾背着一个包往城区的位置移动。  
哨兵和向导同样数量稀少，被塔接纳了之后就失去的世俗的身份，不过喻文波和情报科的人熟，套一个身份也不算难。这次任务是要拿到一份以娱乐会所作为伪装的地下贩毒联络中心的人员名单，喻文波长得打眼，还认真地做了一番伪装才进了城，还好这次是单独行动，要是给他那群狐朋狗友看见他这造型估计可以嘲笑他到明年。  
鹰墰是一个旅游城市，近几年却突然兴起了娱乐行业，几个大头的夜总会的资金流动都非常可疑，直到前段时间街头凌晨出现了因为吸毒过量而暴毙的未成年相关部门才重视了起来。  
喻文波是和未成年没有什么关系了，真未成年塔也不敢放他出来接这种任务。喻文波按照指令在位置适宜的街道落脚，一个普通的宾馆二楼最边上的一件房，外墙上有空调外机，正好方便他野外避开监控活动。街对面有间小诊所，看起来就很不正规，不过这种小地方急诊的生意应该不错，会所小混混斗殴都够他赚个满体钵盆的。  
诊所的医生高瘦，柳枝似的腰掩盖在宽大的白褂子下面，只能从偶尔露出来的手腕和小腿上看出这个人估计不爱吃饭，看起来有些营养不良，这样也可以当医生吗？  
喻文波在门口逛了逛，看到里面还有不少小孩子看来小诊所还兼职儿科。医生的脖子也很细，探过来和小朋友不知道说了些什么，小朋友就止住了哭乖乖地转过去脱掉了裤子挨了一针，看得喻文波牙齿泛酸。  
还没到立春，晚上天气有些凉，天也暗得很早，喻文波拢了拢外套下楼找点吃的，虽然不远处就是金碧辉煌的会所，但是整条街还残留着几年前喻文波看过的古朴的韵味，找家干净的小店还不算难。  
正好是饭点，街上生意火爆，去人多的地方反而不显眼些，喻文波进了一家门口有排队的小炒店，正好前面几桌客人刚吃好，服务生打扫了桌子就招呼排队的客人进来，正好到喻文波这就停了。喻文波胃不太好，因为从前出任务前不爱吃，怕影响发挥，结果时间久了就落下了胃病，现在是为了不影响任务才稍稍垫一下肚子。  
“诶帅哥，要不在这里拼个桌吧，王医生正好也是一个人。”  
喻文波这才把注意力放到到门口位置上坐着的王医生身上，他下午踩点时候有观察过，不过医生一般都有些洁癖，倒是没想到他会来这家看起来有些油腻腻的饭摊，而且看起来和店家的关系都不错。  
“没事，一起坐吧，不然再等饭点就过啦。”  
“谢啦兄弟。”  
喻文波也不客气直接拉开椅子在人对面坐下，一边看菜单一边悄悄打量着对面的人，姓王，职业是医生，是个普通人，金丝框的眼镜，手长得很美，连指甲盖都好看，衬衫外面套了件鹅黄色的鸡心领背心，很瘦，很，好看。  
对方像是察觉到喻文波带着温度的视线，略带疑问地歪头看着喻文波，吓得小哨兵赶紧低头看菜单。  
奇怪，自己为什么有种被抓包的感觉。  
自己为什么会觉得对方好看？！  
他后颈动过刀的地方微微发烫着，连带着胯间都感受到一阵暖意，他觉得那种五感尽失心神荡漾的一刻有一瞬间重新占领了他意识。王医生倒了一杯桌上的柠檬水推到他面前，细长白嫩的手指指着菜单的几道菜品和他说是店里的招牌菜。  
声音忽远忽近，喻文波觉得有些头昏了，下一秒对面的人面上一阵惊讶连忙起身走到自己身边，有些凉的手指扣着的下巴让自己仰起头。  
“干，干嘛？”  
“别说话，你流鼻血了，是不是这里太干燥了不习惯？”  
“啊？噢噢。”  
对方用纸巾小心地抹掉脏污的部分，喻文波才缓过神来，对方身上有股消毒水的味道，他从来不觉得这股味道有什么好闻的。  
但是他现在居然有些硬了。  
“正好我也没有点上火的菜，要不要一起吃呀？这里菜的分量很足的，我一个人也吃不完。”  
“好，好。”  
王医生用筷子的姿势不算很标准，捏的位置很靠后，喻文波就想以前在食堂吃饭的时候那些谈了恋爱的小情侣也会说这些，筷子拿的远的人嫁得也远，然后他暗自盘算着，鹰墰离他们战区的塔也挺远的，不靠飞机的话要好些天才能到，王医生是本地人吗？会愿意远嫁吗？  
碗里多了一块肉，是对坐的王医生夹的，和他说味道很好让他尝尝。  
喻文波连连说好，吃进嘴里也分辨不出这是难吃还是好吃了，就觉得王医生看着挺斯文，吃饭的样子倒是有些像小孩子，很可爱。  
但是对方吃得好少，就像对方自己说得那样，胃口小，一个人根本吃不下这么一桌子菜，王医生磨磨蹭蹭地吃完了一顿饭起身要走，喻文波也连忙跟了上去。最后是王医生付的钱，喻文波跟出去想说怎么样也要AA吧，但是王医生没收，就说就当交个朋友。  
“那告诉我你的名字吧。”  
“王柳羿，柳树的柳，后羿的羿。”  
“我叫杰克。”  
“噢？杰克啊，是来这里旅游的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那晚上不要乱跑哦，附近不太平的。”  
“啊？那你住在哪里啊，我送你回去。”  
“我就在街头那边的诊所，不过尽量别见面哦，不想看到杰克你受伤，哈哈哈，先走了。”  
喻文波闭上眼睛，四周的声响瞬间立体了起来，远处交谈的声音，车辆发动机的声音，碗筷碰撞的声音，还有离去的，王柳羿加速的心跳声。  
王柳羿，柳树的柳。  
那个在他身上扭动着的小向导，也有柳条一样柔软纤细的腰肢，那是他第一次心动，就在刚刚王柳羿站在他身边帮他止鼻血的时候，他又觉得自己心跳有些加速了。  
多巴胺是一种神经传导物质，用来帮助细胞传送脉冲的化学物质。这种脑内分泌主要负责大脑的情欲，感觉将兴奋及开心的信息传递，也与上瘾有关，吸烟和吸毒都可以增加多巴胺的分泌，使上瘾者感到开心及兴奋。  
但是喻文波不吸烟更不吸毒，所以他把刚刚那一瞬间的愉悦和快乐归结于爱情，他恋爱了，是暗恋，是一见钟情。  
夜幕降临，喻文波换上了一身相当浮夸的衣服，大摇大摆地出了小旅馆。会所的门并不难进，他打扮地很成熟，头发用发胶捏了一个绝对会被朋友耻笑的发型，唯一的好处就是和这个会所里其他怀里抱着个小玩意儿的土老板们有着差不多的气场。  
像个憨憨冤大头。  
喻文波找了个牌桌坐下，也没拒绝边上的小姐亲昵地压过来用半露的酥胸挤压他的胳膊，他从前出的任务很少有这一种需要他和别人虚与委蛇的身体触碰。小哨兵小心观察着边上的赌徒，学着他们把手搭上了倚在他身上的女人的腰，只隔着一层单薄的布料就能碰到那女人丰腴的身体，只是这样的触摸只让这个尝过一次荤的初哥感到有些反胃，他不禁有些惦记上王柳羿身上那明明刺鼻却又撩人的消毒水味。他分辨不清温和和温柔的区别，就像他第一次在那溪边和小向导做爱的时候，明明身上的人热情得要命，但是亲吻却是软软的，让自己一找就是这么多年。  
喻文波心不在焉地摸着牌，他手气很好，玄学的那种好，闭着眼睛都能赢的那种，坐了两次庄之后把牌一扔说没意思，身边的女人简直要嵌进他身体里了，压着他半边肩膀说要带他去玩些好玩的。喻文波单边嘴歪着露出一个笑，拍了拍那个女人的腰示意对方带自己过去。  
消费到了一定程度后会所有专人盯着这些冤大头带人去顶楼不公开对外的大厅。  
喻文波这次做的身份是H市游手好闲的私生浪荡子，因为不是本地人所以一进场就有人盯着了，赢了一个晚上，会所自然是不会让这种人鼓着腰包出去的。  
他相当没坐相地瘫在沙发上，扬着下巴对面前半弯着腰接待自己的经理问有什么好玩的，只见人从兜里摸出来一小罐白色的药片，挂着下流的表情和喻文波说只要这小小的一点，就可以乐呵上一整夜。喻文波笑得不屑极了，什么东西都敢拿出来丢人现眼。经理示意喻文波看着他然后走到隔壁卡座把药瓶掏出来，那位置上原本闲散坐着的公子哥立马露出了淫邪的笑，不带停顿地倒出三粒混着酒喝了下去，还给窝在怀里的小家伙也喂了些，没一会儿就淫态毕露，裤子都顾不得脱，掏出勃起后长度惊人的性器就往边上的趴着的女人屁股里塞，对方竟然也乐得接受，两个人搂着直接在卡座里做了起来，边上的人也见怪不怪了，看了几眼就去做自己的事了。  
“小兄弟来一颗？吃了之后我们这里给你安排安排其他的项目？”  
听这意思是吃了才有进一步可能了。喻文波看过材料，会所最初提供的小白片不是毒品，不会成瘾，或者说让人初步上瘾的是因为药物而加剧的性快感，但是这只是个引子，只有磕了药成为了“自己人”对方后面才会提供更加见不得人的东西来引人上钩。  
喻文波的手很快，白色的药片在指尖被拨弄了一下，喻文波学着刚刚那个人就着酒灌了一口，然后躺回沙发上眯着眼睛等待时机。  
哨兵的代谢比普通人快很多，一般受了伤的话只能用特效药，这种普通的药剂像喻文波这种顶级哨兵几分钟就可以代谢掉了，特制的小白片对哨兵无用，也就只能对付对付普通人，要是没点啥反应的话估计一下秒专门克制哨兵的器械枪就可以打爆他的太阳穴了。  
不过讲实话，喻文波还是有些羞耻心的，这种情况让他起反应实在是有些强人所难。可怜的小哨兵只好闭着眼睛回忆一下发情热的时候记忆里那具消瘦温暖的身体，紧致湿润的后穴，小向导大胆地坐在他的胯间吞吃着他的欲望……他不是第一次回忆这段香艳的情事，却是第一次在脑海中有了色彩的画面，小向导有着消瘦单薄的肩膀，纤细的脖颈，再往上，喻文波第一次看见了小向导在欲望中沉溺的艳丽神采。  
“想不想要……”  
喻文波拍掉摸上自己胯的手，边上的女人像是吐信子的毒蛇，害得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你们这，有没有更好看一点的？”  
“那您喜欢什么样的？”  
“瘦一点的。”  
喻文波要不是有几捆钱砸在桌上，早就要被人扔出去了，挑七挑八对着满会所的少爷公主一顿数落，三十来个人愣是被喻文波从头到脚批得一点好处都没有，活像是个来砸场子的。  
最后小哨兵推说是没有兴致了，明天再来，就挺着这消不下去的欲望踉踉跄跄出了门。他知道身后有小尾巴跟着也没打算甩开，走了两条街最后停驻在街头这家看起来年岁久远的小诊所门口。  
小诊所关门的时间很晚，现在已经是十一点了，目前治安还算稳定所以门前并没有人坐着看店。  
王柳羿这家小诊所是个商住房，二楼就是他家，时间已经不早了，小医生洗了澡正在屋子里对今天的病例门口就响起了一阵咣当的声响，还以为是来了病人呢就连忙出去，结果就看见几个小时前还和自己拼桌吃饭的小游客歪坐在门口的台阶上，面色潮红，一身酒气。  
“王，王医生，救救我……”  
王柳羿吓得一口气差点没上来，赶紧上前搂着人往屋子里走，一边询问喻文波到底出了什么事。  
“不知道……好难受……”  
简易的病床发出吱呀的声响，像是提前预知了喻文波下流的心思地震了一阵，小哨兵借着醉意撒着娇去拉医生那白玉似的手往自己的胯上带，“他们骗我吃东西，好硬，好难受，王医生救救我呀。”  
真是个冤家。  
王柳羿不是没有接触过会所里出来的那些人，不过大多是为了接客而被玩坏掉的底层人物，碰得多了自然了解是怎么一回事，不过像喻文波这种憋着不找人泻火难受到打滚的倒是第一回。  
“打一针就好啦，你趴好，我去拿针过来。”  
有药自然就有解药，王柳羿到外间取了一次性的针筒和药剂，没注意到原本关上的玻璃门轻轻被人打开了。  
“诶诶诶，不用全脱啊，杰克你是耍流氓吗！”  
小医生红着脸飞快地消毒给喻文波的屁股上扎完一针，他的手法很好，几乎没让喻文波觉得疼一针就结束了。喻文波缓了口气躺了下来，刚刚侧躺着还好，仰面躺着勃起后沉甸甸的性器就这样翘在那里，王柳羿这会儿觉得面上烧到40度几乎可以煮鸡蛋了。  
“王医生，可以给我特效药吗？”  
比王柳羿记忆中的尺寸大上了许多，成年的哨兵都这么可怕吗？  
王柳羿无意识吞咽口水的样子被喻文波暗暗记下，他真的太可爱了，好想现在就压着人操一顿，但是跟进来的小尾巴还在看戏，作为主演之一的人还是要先把戏做全套。  
“刚刚，刚刚已经给你打针了，你缓一下就会好很多了，或者，或者你自己动手弄一下，我先出去了。”王柳羿转身刚要走，下一秒就被人扣着手腕拉回到床上，把人紧紧给抱住就低头去亲对方的耳朵。  
“你现在出去，草丛里就能钻出三个大汉把你给办了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“抱歉啊王医生，我被人给盯上了，只能委屈你陪我做场戏了。”  
“你！啊……不……”  
王柳羿本就是刚洗完澡，身上的睡衣都是宽松的款式，喻文波两三下就把人剥了个精光，小医生又羞又愤，气得眼泪都要出来了，偏偏力气又没有人大，被人严严实实地压在身下动弹不得。  
喻文波伸手去捏小医生的屁股，又圆又翘，好像王柳羿全身的肉都长在这处了，手感好得要命，喻文波一边轻轻啄吻着对方的后颈一边用气声哄着人多叫两声，外面的人走了就放过他。  
明明还没有做更过分的事情，身下的人就红了眼睛，喻文波的舌尖舔过小医生的肩膀，带起身下人的一阵战栗，片刻过后像是终于放弃了挣扎软了下来，趴在床上带着哭腔地叫了几声。  
好像自己欺负他似的。  
但是这就是欺负呀。  
喻文波像是突然想起了什么，去拨开王柳羿挡在后颈处过长的头发，这才看到了那片咬痕斑驳的位置上又覆盖了术后丑陋的针脚。  
真是个笨蛋。  
果然是个笨蛋啊。  
喻文波动作轻柔地吻那片肌肤，一下两下，身下的人终于发出了难耐的哼唧声。王柳羿下意识地撅起屁股去蹭喻文波那勃起的欲望，那针抑制剂似乎没有发挥任何疗效，被摸进来的小医生这会儿才想起来，针对普通人研制的针剂，对个哨兵哪会有什么用呢？反而给了人家一个脱裤子的机会，简直操蛋。  
“呜，不可以……啊……”  
不可以还出了这么多水？  
喻文波探进了一根指节仔细地摸索着，一边安慰地亲吻王柳羿的侧脸小声哄着：“只是手指，不碰你好不好？你再叫两声，他们走了我就不欺负你了。”  
手指就不算欺负了？这人怎么这样啊！  
王柳羿的眼睛不是那种忽闪的圆，但是浸了情欲的泪水后可怜又无辜，喻文波往记忆中的敏感点戳了戳，身下的人猛得弹了一下，身前的性器没有抚慰就直挺挺地射了出来。  
高潮过后的小医生身上都红了，脑袋里一片浆糊，自己竟然真的又和这个哨兵做这么亲密的事情。但是身体上的快感难以抗拒，距离他们初次结合已经过去了整整四年，王柳羿被人翻过来搂进怀里抱着，他乖乖地环着喻文波的脖颈，两个人对视了一会儿，王柳羿简直受不了喻文波那直勾勾的眼神，只好闭上了眼睛。喻文波是想说外面的人已经走了，但是看到这个人光裸地枕在自己的臂弯里他就想再多欺负人家一点，于是压着人吻了上去。  
这是他第一个在清醒状态的吻。  
早前那能催生欲望的酒精早就被他代谢出去了，但是他在放任这本该停下的荒唐情事朝着另一个方向狂奔而去。王柳羿的嘴唇也是肉嘟嘟的，很好咬，喻文波把对方的唇瓣含进嘴里用力咬了一口，又觉得自己过分了，轻轻地舔了两下。舌尖相触的瞬间连灵魂都要跟着震颤，王柳羿热得出了一身的汗，被人吻得舌头都要化掉了，这才软绵绵地推了喻文波一把。手指交缠地握到一处，喻文波疼惜地亲了几下，王柳羿还在想着要怎么停下这不对劲的场景却又难以抵抗喻文波的亲吻和抚摸。  
他们是切切实实标记过的关系，也曾水乳交融地分享彼此的第一次，王柳羿即使没了完整的腺体再也做不成一个向导了也无法抵抗这充满爱意的亲昵，只销几枚亲吻了，他就本能地用腿盘上了喻文波的腰，下意识轻轻磨蹭着，流着水的穴儿就抵在喻文波的鸡巴上，只要喻文波再往前靠一些就可以顶开那贪吃的肉洞。  
小哨兵那里硬得要命，大刺刺地抚摸王柳羿光裸的腿根，“王医生，你脸好红啊，发烧了？要不爷也给你打个针？”


	3. 口欲期

王柳羿作息一向规律，一般情况早上八点也该醒了，今天已经十二点了，小诊所还是没有开门。  
喻文波醒得早，也没起来去洗漱，就窝在王柳羿的小床上搂着赤裸的小医生到处吃豆腐。王柳羿一睁眼就连着被亲了好几口，挥挥手想把人赶走，偏偏连胳膊都抬不起来了。记忆逐渐回笼，王医生羞得拉高了被子遮住了大半张脸，两个人做了整整一晚，自己被这样那样按在房间内的各个角落被肏得涕泗横流。王柳羿推了推还抱着自己黏人得要命的喻文波，这才发现那人的性器竟然还插在自己的身体里。  
“你快出去啊！”  
“想好啊王医生，我要是出来的话你这床单可就没法睡了。”说完又往里面顶了顶，王柳羿很瘦，此刻小腹却稍稍隆起了一点弧度，天知道里面装了多少乱七八糟的体液，喻文波一动肚皮就跟着小幅度地晃荡。  
王柳羿逃也逃不开，只好缩在喻文波的怀里任由对方到处点火，刚醒来本就是容易上头的时候，两个人亲了一会儿就有些忍不住了，王柳羿压不住呻吟的瞬间床边也发出一阵动静，吓得人后穴紧紧一缩夹得喻文波爽得发出几声闷哼。  
这会儿王柳羿才看到床边卧着两个人的精神体，小鹿崽团起来就这么一点大，用鼻子去拱灰狼的尾巴，下一秒就被掀到地上，灰狼已经是接近成年的体型了，扑一个王柳羿都绰绰有余，更别说是小小一团的鹿崽。两只有点体型差的动物倒是相处得好，亲昵地蹭来蹭去，王柳羿一开始还看着挺好玩，过了一会儿就发现画面限制级了起来。  
“你，你你你的狼！！”  
简直臭流氓！  
“小鹿崽一直这么小，也不长角，别的和我年纪差不多的哨兵也有鹿科的精神体，问了才知道原来不是所有鹿都长角的。”  
“雌的就不长。”  
喻文波的声音不算特别好听，但是压低了声音，又来亲自己的耳朵，王柳羿觉得自己下面更湿了些。  
“你的发情期是不是在三月份？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“小鹿崽的也是，你想知道我的狼怎么帮她过发情期的吗？”  
“不想知道！闭嘴！”  
“明明很想知道吧，王医生你水好多，下面的毛都给你弄湿了。”  
精神体与主人有一定的行为投影，想到自己发情时的痴态可能一点不露地在小鹿崽身上传达给喻文波，王柳羿就想把自己钻进地缝里才好。喻文波是怎么暗示自己的精神体来抚慰发情中的小鹿崽呢，就，就像喻文波昨天晚上对自己那样吗？  
两个人贴到一处后就再也分不开了，哨兵的体力大多都很好，他们执行任务的时候甚至可以一动不动地待上三天三夜，王柳羿被搞到后半夜就支撑不住昏睡了过去，喻文波也射了三次但还是不满足。等了四年才又尝到肉，哪里肯这么容易放过人家。  
移植了腺体的喻文波再也不用依赖别的向导的疏解了，他轻松地突破王柳羿脆弱的精神网络，他们曾经深度结合过，即使只有这么一次但是对于百分百适配率的哨向来说这样的羁绊是不可能被轻松解除的。失去了完整腺体的王柳羿已经没办法再成为有作战能力的向导了，但是和自己的标记还在，喻文波轻松地修复着这荒芜的世界，他们的结合本就该让这小小世界的万物复苏，四年让可让自己好找，这回可让他逮到机会了。  
向导可以放大或屏蔽人的五感来帮助哨兵来完成任务，喻文波自然也可以，他抱着昏睡的人猛地加快了肏干的频率，又偷偷加大了王柳羿身后的敏感度，几乎是一瞬间昏睡中的王柳羿就哭着又吹了一次。素了四年的小哨兵记仇得很，小医生整整一夜都在生理高潮和梦境中喻文波给他编造的精神高潮中反复拉扯，射得前面都痛了喻文波也停不下来。  
“不要再弄了，真的不行了。”  
“发情期三天都可以，这一晚上就不行？王医生你针对我啊？”  
“发情期也不是24个小时都在高潮的！”  
“那你的意思是，和我在一起的时候都在高潮吗？我让你这么舒服吗？”  
满脸都是餍足的神情，王柳羿实在说不出不舒服这种违心的话，只好迂回一点说：“你还小，射太多会肾虚的。”  
“嘿这话说的，小能让你舒服吗？”  
“我是说你年纪小！”  
喻文波这下听笑了，压着人边插边说：“我们第一次做爱的时候，我十六岁。”  
这下王柳羿是彻底没话讲了，说到底是自己先迈出那一步的，但是那个时候自己年纪也小啊，也没有这方面的经验，那天他出城帮家里去边境的集市换点药材，结果突然间就觉醒了。百分百适配率的吸引不是谁都能抵抗得了的，一个是第一次体验发情热的高级哨兵，一个是刚觉醒什么都不懂的小向导，本能无法克制，王柳羿看着当时难受到满地打滚的小哨兵的时候只是想去瞧瞧，看看能不能帮上什么忙，结果就被人一起拽入最原始的情欲共沉沦了。  
初体验就是深度结合，喻文波什么技巧都不会，每一下都是直白又粗暴的占有，偏偏遇上个同样是初哥的小向导，做完之后王柳羿第一次见到了自己的精神体，深度结合过的绑定关系让他对这个只见过两面的小哨兵产生了巨大的依恋，小鹿崽黏在喻文波身边怎么样都不肯走，那会儿因为政治原因宵禁的时间很早，他再不回城药就没办法在当天送出去了，只好把喻文波安置到隐蔽一点的位置就回去了。  
“喻文波，我叫喻文波。”  
“记住我的名字，我会回来找你的。”喻文波五感尽失，只能在高潮中抱着怀里的人一遍遍重复着自己的名字，他进入那具青涩的身体，交付自己的性欲和爱，只是没料到这是第一次，也是那四年中的最后一次。

战争时期，向导属于稀缺物资，每一个都很珍贵，而被标记过的向导就显得很鸡肋了。擅自结合的小向导和家人分离被关进了塔里严加看管，直到年初新的法令实施才被解救了出来。  
王柳羿已经很久没有接触过正常的社会了，好在这个小镇日子向来悠闲也没这么难适应。塔里的生活比起看管，不如说是监视，即使会让他们正常地学习和生活但是一直生活在摄像头下也不是一件轻松的事情。好在王柳羿性格不错，时间久了也和塔里的人相处得还行，之前喻文波腺体的事也是通过林炜翔在暗网上收集信息的时候看到的。  
到最后还是被这个人抓进手心里了。

“你认出来了啊……”  
“就算我看不出来，肏也该肏出来了。你的身体睡起来是什么滋味，我这四年反复回忆过无数遍了。”  
喻文波射了一次才停下了攻势，抽出还没有软下来的性器又去摸了摸被拍得泛红的屁股，“夹紧点，不然等下还要拖地。”  
只是喻文波射得实在太多，到了卫生间把人放下来后，王柳羿撑在洗手台那一步也不敢动，肠道内的体液失了阻挡沿着那痕迹斑驳的腿根往下淌，在王柳羿脚边积了一小滩。  
喻文波这会儿看着都要哭出来的样子才觉得自己真的下手重了，撑着人洗漱完洗了澡，主动地换了床品再把人抱回去才问了对方想吃点什么。  
天性这种东西太可怕了。  
王柳羿其实没见过喻文波几面，但是这样被翻来覆去抱了一整晚竟然对这个人生出了深深的依恋来，刚刚在床上还不觉得，但是此刻说要出去给他买些吃的他就不想让对方走了。  
小医生嘴上不说，裹紧被子假寐，喻文波哪里看不出来，自己十六岁那会儿发情热缓过来了找不到人的时候几乎要疯，小医生这会儿大概和自己那当时也差不太多。只好抱着人亲亲热热地吻了一阵，又把自己的精神体放出来看着人再三保证说自己买好就回来才下了床。  
灰狼第一次和小向导相处，但是对方身上全是自己主人的味道便也觉得亲切，趴在床头用鼻尖去顶王柳羿的面颊，傻乎乎的样子倒是像一只狗了。  
小鹿崽怎么看上你的。  
那你怎么看上那个哨兵的？  
原本趴着小鹿崽回抱同样的眼神，随后发出几声呜咽的声响，灰狼又窜了回去让小鹿崽继续玩自己的尾巴。  
今天的诊所没有开张。  
喻文波买了不少吃食，都是从昨天那个小炒店买的，听到老板说今天诊所门没开还和老板念叨了几句才打听到王柳羿的一些情况，回去的步伐都变得快了些。  
今天的第一顿饭俨然是下午茶的时间，王柳羿捂着屁股连走路都吃力，喻文波在椅子上垫了个软垫再去把菜给摆出来，七七八八摆了一整桌王柳羿看得扶额，“买得太多啦，吃不下的，好浪费。”  
“吃得下吃得下，我运动一晚上了饿得要命。”  
“怎么还有鲫鱼汤啊？刺很多诶。”  
“不是说鲫鱼汤下奶吗？”  
“你在想屁吃，你们区的塔这点生理卫生都教不清楚吗？男人哪来的奶？！”  
“怀孕了不就有了。”  
“你给我滚回上一篇文里去。”

饭后王柳羿趴在床上喻文波拿着一管子药膏给小医生擦，透明啫喱状，往穴儿里挤了一点用手抹开，内壁高热，只一小会儿啫喱状的药膏就化了开来，变成了带着点香的液体，喻文波凑近嗅了嗅是有些消肿消炎草药的味道。  
“你干嘛呀！”  
屁股上被喷了几口热气，王柳羿一转头就看见喻文波直愣愣地盯着那处肉洞，喉结上下鼓动的样子活像是没吃饱似的。  
“王医生你的屁股好白啊。”  
“滚！”  
喻文波在那白嫩的臀肉上亲了几口才起身，“那我滚了啊，迟些再回来。”  
“你小心些啊。”  
“那必须，可不能让我的小媳妇儿守寡。”  
“滚滚滚！”  
喻文波哨兵的身份是王柳羿一开始就知道的，也清楚这次阴差阳错的相遇估计都是因为喻文波接了任务才来的鹰墰，任务又不能公开王柳羿也没想着去问，把后门的钥匙交给喻文波之后让人回来的时候小心些。  
“钥匙我收下了，不过还是要你给我开门。”  
“屁股痛走不动。”  
“到时候可能会有人跟着我，我才来一天就有这诊所的钥匙太可疑了。”  
“你也知道才来第一天啊。”  
“但是看到你第一眼就觉得你可爱，想睡你。”  
“别贫，早点回来。”  
“回来了爷好好陪你。”

王柳羿一个人打扫了屋子，把常备的药物都整理了一遍，他觉得可能过不了多久这就不能呆了。他不清楚喻文波任务具体是什么任务，但是普通的任务一般不会出现在喻文波这种等级的哨兵手里，昨天回来又是酒的又是药，估计背后也有大势力，昨天半夜喻文波推开小诊所的门开始，王柳羿就已经给拉下水了。  
小医生等啊等，中间还溜出门去对街买了一杯果汁，等又洗了一次澡重新上了药门口才响起了一阵没有规律的敲门声。王柳羿按亮手机屏幕看了眼，已经将近十二点了，比昨天回来的还要迟一些。  
手忙脚乱地开了门，又带了一身酒气的喻文波直挺挺地砸下来，王柳羿往后退了三步才把人扶稳。  
“怎么回事？”  
“有人跟着。”  
“那怎么办？”  
“别反抗就好。”  
两个人小小声说完话，王柳羿就觉得下身一凉被扒下了裤子，下意识地伸手去捂，“干吗呀你！”  
“给你，给你打针。”小醉鬼说着还打了个酒嗝。  
“不行，不能在这里。”  
“就在这里，好医生，我忍不住了，快给我插插吧，想死你了。”说着隔着裤子去拱王柳羿的腿根。  
“那里还没好呢。”  
“那我就看看，不进去。”  
哨兵的耳力极佳，门外的小混混听了几句墙根，想是里面的人要开始翻云覆雨了也就回去不再盯梢，喻文波把人打横抱起回了二楼的起居室把人放回床上又去摸王柳羿擦了药看起来水淋淋的入口。  
“我就看看，不弄你。”说完喻文波就去摸丢在床上的那管药剂。  
“不用了，唔，好凉！喻文波太多了啊！唔……不……你住手……”  
“我帮你抹开，好吸收一点。”  
“你，你在用什么抹啊！呜，好疼，太大了，不要了……”  
“来，给你按摩按摩。”  
“停下！不可以！”  
“嘶，王医生这药要慢慢涂，你一下子把我的药都给绞完了下半夜怎么办？”


	4. 猫铃铛

喻文波活像是从来没有开过荤似的，抱着王柳羿屋子里哪处都可以发情，像喻文波这样的黑暗哨兵真的要是想强来王柳羿根本逃不掉，偏偏王柳羿清醒的时候喻文波只是偷偷调高他身体的敏感度，等人睡着了才开始在梦境里使坏，一遍遍地给人重复两个人第一次的情事或者是自己这四年里自渎的景象，让王柳羿醒来了也不舍得拒绝他。  
王柳羿醒来的时候已经是中午了，喻文波出门一趟又回来换了身王柳羿的居家服爬上床把人抱着。他之前是不懂那些刚结合的小情侣怎么可以这么黏糊，现在他就想去他妈的任务自己只想在床上好好透透这个不省心的崽种。  
其实喻文波一晚上都没睡多久，但是欲望得到释放让他看起来精神非常好，但是二十岁的男生一晚上下巴的位置就冒出了不少胡渣，王柳羿就是给扎醒的，伸手去摸喻文波的下巴，又仰头咬了几口，舌尖在那里舔出一道水痕后就被人威胁地捏了捏屁股，“想先搞还是先吃饭？”  
“不想搞。”  
“骗人，怎么可能不想搞，行了，先吃饭。”  
王柳羿从塔里出来后还没过过这样悠闲的日子，不去开店，盘着腿坐在垫了软垫的椅子上看喻文波在厨房里忙上忙下的。小哨兵穿着王柳羿的衣服不算合身，厨房开了火热得要命，喻文波边炒菜边掀起衣服去抹汗，最后弄了四个小菜端出来，脱了衣服去卫生间洗了一把脸。  
小医生打了饭，把自己的椅子拉过去和喻文波贴着坐，喻文波嫌热光着膀子，身上有些从前出任务时候留下的疤，王柳羿看着觉得心疼就上手摸了几下，喻文波脱了衣服 太阳晒不到的地方都很白，凸起的疤痕也就更明显些，“像你这样的厉害的哨兵怎么也有这么多伤啊？”  
喻文波拼命扒饭，借此转移王柳羿在他身上摸来摸去撩拨的触感，他已经有些硬了，毫无察觉的小医生再摸几下他就可以把人按在桌上干进去。不是自吹自擂，喻文波对自己的能力有着充分清醒的认知，他很强。塔里每年都有号称天才的哨兵或者向导注册，有的出一次任务就一战成名，有的就再也没有回来了，天才的折损率远远高于普通哨兵，照理来说像喻文波这样资质的，塔里必定要安排一个同样强大向导和他结合，偏偏这个不省心的哨兵第一次出任务就跟人深度结合了，还是有灵魂共鸣，连手术都去不掉连接的那种。之后喻文波就只能过上单打独斗的生活，没有向导的保护所有的伤害都只能自己扛，回了塔也只能呆在白噪音室里睡上一会儿又去投入下一场战斗，好在现在政局稳定了下来，再过不久他们这群前线的哨兵也可以退居二线了。  
能和当时喻文波百分百匹配的向导，那必定也是个不世出的天才，这边的塔怎么肯放手让人隐姓埋名这么多年，大方得不像个吸人骨髓的牢笼。王柳羿看起来身体也不算很好，想要养回来还要很长的一段时间，喻文波也不着急，他相信总有一天王柳羿会主动和他说的，其实不说也没关系，只要人在他身边就可以了，他可受不了到手的老婆又跑了这种事，他得疯。  
“是不是很痛啊？”  
“以前的伤，记不清了，不过现在这里很痛，你吃快一点，帮我止止痛。”说完就去抓王柳羿搁在他大腿的脚腕，用勃起的性器去蹭对方的脚心。  
“做做做，做不死你，怎么一天到晚都在想这下三路的事情。”  
“因为前几年都没这念头，看见你才想搞啊，你以为我对着别人能硬么？别挑食，把这菜吃了，晚上少做一次。”  
“说话算话啊！”  
平生第一次，王柳羿主动把餐桌上绿油油的餐碟端到自个儿面前然后皱着眉头夹了好几筷子，这勉强的神色直接把喻文波给看乐了，“小王医生，明明都让你爽尿了，怎么和我做爱这么不情愿呀？”  
“没有不情愿啊。”王柳羿小声逼逼，可惜他的伴侣是哨兵，再小的声响都能听见，只要他愿意，王柳羿想什么也能知道。但是他就只是看着人单手夹着菜，偶尔给人添上几筷子，两个人不再说话干净把一桌子饭菜给解决了。  
“味道怎么样？”  
“好吃啊。”  
“那跟我走，每天都做给你吃好不好？”  
“啊？”  
“回我的战区，我们结婚，我下班了买菜回家给你做饭，晚上和你做爱，我会好好照顾你的，跟我走吧。”  
“腺体的事我们可以再看看，不一定没有治疗的希望，我来想办法，或者你不想参加战斗也行，开诊所的话塔那里也可以的，我每天接你下班。”  
喻文波收了碗筷开始洗，胳膊一动一动的，连带着后背的肌肉的微微地隆起，可以看得出这个人讲话声音虽然平稳但是内心很紧张。  
王柳羿从后面抱上来，双手搭在喻文波的小腹上，抱了一会儿就上手摸，他喜欢对方小腹的触感，往下就是松垮的运动裤，修长的指尖伸进去就能摸到那蜷曲黑硬的阴毛。亲吻落在喻文波后肩的伤疤上，他不觉得哨兵必须冲锋，哨兵必须把伤疤当做奖章，他心疼这个哨兵才十六岁就要为了战区的政治与荣耀奉献自己鲜活的生命。  
“你洗快一点。”  
两个人的身量一般高，王柳羿亲昵地区吻喻文波的后颈，那里埋着自己身体的一部分，是喻文波身上比心脏更加脆弱比骨头更加顽强的位置。玩枪手都不会抖的小哨兵甩裂了一个碗，迅速收拾完后洗完手就回来把跟在身后的小尾巴抱起来丢到床上。  
“怎么这么招我？”  
“觉得喜欢你。”  
“你，你这批话说的，我可要动手了啊。”  
“总是这么没大没小，不乖。”说着往喻文波的屁股上轻轻打了一下。  
原来被喜欢的人撒娇是这种感觉，喻文波笑着挨了这一下，甚至不要脸地脱了裤子，露出大半的屁股，“你再多打打？教育教育我？”  
“臭流氓！”  
床对面是老旧的电视机，没有装网络只能看零星的几个频道，刚刚为了充当bgm已经开了一会儿了，这下连机身都跟着发烫。电视里播着正经的午间新闻，主持人字正腔圆地念着新颁布的条例，王柳羿被分开了一条腿干了进来，两个人一起发出一声闷哼，爽得要命。  
完全契合的身体交欢带来的快感，对于喻文波来说胜过一切，塔怎么会把药品和金钱当做任务的奖励呢，如果他的任务奖励是王柳羿的话，他会不顾一切地完成所有任务的，再危险都不会退缩。  
身下的人半阖着双眼，满脸是沉迷的痴态，他哄着人探出舌尖给自己吸，小医生竟然也肯。他从来不觉得猫咪这种动物可爱，二十年来最喜欢的动物就是那只会和他撒娇的小鹿崽，现在竟然也觉得小医生叫床声和发春的猫似的，用爪子挠他的心，用发脾气来掩盖傲娇的神情，全身只有脾气硬，哪哪都是软的。  
喻文波用嘴一颗颗咬开小医生的衬衫扣子，尖利的犬牙咬着衣领掀开露出大片印满自己痕迹的胸口，乳尖被舔了几下就硬起来了，喻文波也知道仗着向导的优势在床上欺负人实在是下作了些，但是王柳羿哭得抽抽搭搭的样子实在是好看，又要哭又要喘气，一张小脸憋得通红。  
“喜欢被咬奶子是不是？”  
“我没有。”  
“湿成这样还没有？哎哟，我的宝轻点打，留在力气叫床就行。”  
“好，不喜欢就不喜欢，是我喜欢可以吗？我就喜欢你这小奶头，怪可爱的。”  
“以前不懂那头狼在你的鹿崽肚皮上拱什么，现在算是知道。”  
“奶子都硬了，舒服吗？”  
“行，痛就不弄了。”  
“你比那些润滑剂湿多了。”  
“又湿又黏。”  
小医生被玩弄得媚态横生，指尖都泛着粉。乖乖地趴在床上塌下腰撅着屁股，也不知道喻文波怎么哄的，居然真的自觉地分开那两瓣臀肉露出被连着干了两天已经被精液喂熟了的肉洞来。  
屁眼又小又紧，喻文波握着自己的性器挺了进来不带缓地一阵猛攻。王医生家的床年纪没有比王医生小上几岁，是他上了小学之后老王医生托镇上最好的木匠打造的。他在这张床上睡觉成长，从孩童的身量长到了现在，第一次青涩的春梦，绮丽的梦境，变成大人的证据都在这张现在一动就会发出吱呀声响的床上完成。  
他在这里拥抱自己唯一的伴侣，接受他的亲吻和侵犯，甚至甘之如饴，像是变成了另外一个完全陌生又淫乱的人。这个偷了自己心的小坏蛋想方设法地要拐自己去过曾经用尽全力想要逃避的生活，他能怎么办呢，要是能拒绝的话，也就不会开始了啊。  
白皙修长的腿环在喻文波的腰上，整个房间都回荡着肉体撞击的声音，黏糊的水声和两个人情动的呻吟。没有刻意守着精关，喻文波把王柳羿干到了一次后性器被蜜穴夹了几下也没忍着，尽情地射了一次就压在人身上喘着粗气。  
喻文波射得好深，王柳羿捂着小腹靠在喻文波身上去摸他高潮后疲软的性器，湿哒哒的，上面还有自己的体液。  
小医生被干得指尖都发抖，还是喜欢去做一些类似摸老虎的胡子的蠢事，比如摸了摸喻文波沉甸甸的囊袋。  
小诊所隔壁是家杂货铺，门口常年躺着一只姜黄色的猫，也没人带去阉了，晒太阳的时候翻出绒毛杂乱的肚皮，底下就是两颗黄澄澄的蛋蛋，怪可爱的。  
喻文波的灰狼也有，甚至长得嚣张，尾巴扬起来的时候相当有存在感。  
王柳羿小心碰了碰，是微凉的细腻触感。喻文波倒是厚脸皮地叉开腿方便王柳羿干着下流事，“想摸就摸。”  
“谁想摸了。”  
“你的鹿崽可没少玩那只蠢狼的蛋。”  
“……你不要欺负她不会说话。”  
“真的，用鼻子顶。”  
趴在喻文波胯间的人闻言憋着笑，学着他话里那样用自己的鼻子顶了顶神经密布的底端，歪头充着喻文波笑了笑，“像这样子吗？”  
小哨兵啧了一声，用手拢着阴茎撸了几下，“小医生，想不想吃？”  
“不要。”  
王柳羿故意摆出一副嫌弃的表情，用手指戳了戳那沾着精液和自己骚水的肉棒，把它按下去，松手，又看它突突地弹起来。  
“吃一吃吧，你喜欢的。”  
“小鹿也这么吃过你的狼吗？”  
“她比你胆子大。”  
喻文波可真是什么话都敢讲啊。  
带着腥气的阴茎被人轻轻柔柔地含着吞吐。喻文波伸手去摸王柳羿汗湿的额发，他感受到自己的欲望被无限制地纵容，他的小向导真好，腰是软的，屁股撞起来的时候丰腴的臀肉都跟着抖动，小嘴也好烫，哪哪都是照着他的心意生的，不然怎么会有命中注定的这一遭呢？  
他会好好爱王柳羿，好好保护他，一如过去四年自己的狼守护着总是长不大的小鹿崽一样。

充满危险的夜晚是哨兵的主场，下了床的喻文波神色清明，换了身浪荡公子的装束和王柳羿交换了一个亲吻。  
“小心点。”  
“回来疼你，记得给爷留门。”

电视里已经没有任何节目了，王柳羿醒来的时候刚好凌晨三点，他躺在门口平时人们打点滴的靠椅上等喻文波，等到浑身发冷被冻醒。  
呵，骗子。


	5. 给你一点甜甜

喻文波这几天回来的时候都带着浑身的酒气，胸口沾着点撒出来的酒水，是中心区那家刚开没多久的会所的特调，王柳羿细细盘算着路线飞快地换了身衣服。  
初春的深夜温度还很低，小王医生拢了拢毛衣快步朝第一大道走去，夜晚路上车少，原地等车的时间都够他自己走到会所了。所有的店铺都打烊了，只有属于深夜的娱乐会所还灯火通明。小王医生本就长得嫩，穿着毛衣休闲裤就像还在学校里的大学生，进去的时候还被拦了一下说未成年不能进，还是之前来诊所治过伤的马仔认出了他是镇上的医生才把人放了进来。  
今天的会所气氛有些不一样，那个马仔把王柳羿带到一边再过了一次安检才把人给放进去。  
“不好意思啊王医生，会所里进了个贼，所以今天的检查严格些。”  
“丢了什么东西吗？这安检能查出来？”  
“好像是个哨兵干的吧，怕混在人群里逃出去，喏，这个机器可以测出精神阙值，哨兵或者向导通过的时候会有感应，行啦去玩吧，知道你是普通人，不过形式还是要走的。”  
喻文波要是出来了不可能这么久还不回来，看着架势是东西到手了但是人还没出来。王柳羿有些后怕地摸了摸自己的后颈，不知道算不算幸运，他失去了完整的腺体的确不能算是向导了。  
但是深度标记过哨向之间的羁绊可没这么容易消失，更别说这几天两个人颠来倒去不知道做了多少回，喻文波在他的精神领域里一次又一次地留下印记，如果是自己的话的，应该能找到人吧。  
王柳羿不比别的向导，他现在因为腺体受损能发出的精神链接很脆弱，几乎都是靠喻文波单方面维系着两个人的精神领域。小王医生酒精过敏，此刻端着杯颜色艳丽的果汁在一层的卡座里逡巡几圈，没有发现人后就小心打量着四周的摄像头躲开安保去了二楼。  
二楼是给过夜的客人准备的客房，只要有钱还能提供一些特殊的服务。王柳羿往里面走了一圈，几乎每个房门里都传出淫糜的声响，他皱着眉头寻找着和喻文波微弱的感应，最后终于在走廊尽头的一间房里听到了小鹿崽的一声叫唤。  
房间门口并没有使用中的标记，王柳羿一推门就开了，里间的卧室里床铺一片杂乱，他怕开灯把人给招来只好摸着黑进了房间。王柳羿的视力不太好，晚上甚至有些夜盲，在昏暗的环境里行动不算方便，只好摸着墙壁一点点往里面走。  
“喻文波？”  
“你在吗？”  
“喻……唔……”  
王柳羿在黑暗中被扯入一个怀抱，压过来的亲吻又凶又急，小王医生楞了一下才反应过来要躲，对方倒是动作极快，把他的毛衣咻得一下脱了下来，下一秒就拉下了王柳羿的裤子，又白又有肉的屁股瞬间接触到冰凉的空气还缩了一下。  
“小医生救我啊。”  
“你受伤了？救你和脱我裤子有什么关系！啊，别，别摸……”  
“来人了，配合点。”  
王柳羿刚想说哪来的人啊然后就听到了声势浩大的脚步声由远及近，应该是会所里巡查的人，王柳羿想问喻文波是拿到东西了么，准备怎么出去，但是看那个人竟然气定神闲地解掉了皮带让自己帮他把手腕捆住。  
“别怕啊，有爷在，没事的。”  
清纯的毛衣被喻文波叼着罩到了王柳羿脸上，牛仔裤被扒到了脚踝的位置，小哨兵撩起那截细白的脚踝架到自己脖颈上，然后低头去吻对方干净好看的性器，然后意外发现了那隐蔽的入口早就已经淫水泛滥了。  
“小王医生是发骚了所以来找我治病吗？”  
“没有！”  
“那这是什么？”  
泊泊涌出的汁液又腥又黏，喻文波嘬了几口，故意吮出了清晰的水声来。房间一间间被排查，门滴的一声被万能卡刷开，巡查的人拿着瓦数不低的手电往里照了照就看到叠到一处的野鸳鸯。喻文波手被皮带反捆在身后，正埋首在在王柳羿的股间给人口淫着，闻声便朝来的人低吼了一句滚。来的人知道这个主是最近的散财童子，自然是不管人玩这些大尺度的游戏，道了声歉看到房间里没有别人，手里的仪器也没有发出警报就迅速退了出去。  
“唔，不行了，别弄了，要不行了，人都走了，我们，我们回家再……”  
“嘘，没走呢，还在门口。”  
被外人撞破的这样的事，即使是有意做戏，哪怕喻文波压在他身上那也是被扒了裤子的。巨大的羞耻感逼得王柳羿掉了些眼泪，只是那张小嘴好难哄，喻文波越亲哭得越厉害，那股水意沾得小哨兵的下巴都湿了。  
“哎湿成这样，是不是欠操了？下次不许这么跑出来，被人捉走了怎么办？”  
“小王医生被看到的时候好敏感啊，舌头都要给你绞断了。”  
鞋子裤子踢了一地，只穿着白袜的小医生被抱到了床上，拧开了床头灯才看到了喻文波后背那斑驳的鞭痕，“怎么受伤了？”  
“不小心碰到机关了，不要紧。”  
“怎么不要紧？你转过来我看看。”  
“哎哟真没事，不影响我和老婆睡觉。”  
这四年伤是没少受，这两鞭还是喻文波走神的时候挨了，痛的话也就是那一下，但是看王柳羿这着急的样子就觉得伤口好像真的发胀发疼了。  
“那你亲亲我就不痛了。”  
“会感染的。”  
“那亲这里。”  
说着示意王柳羿去看自己还勃起中的性器，王柳羿一阵无语，气得掐了那里一把，喻文波这才痛得浑身都抖了抖。  
小王医生还是心软，吻了吻喻文波的唇瓣后还真的乖乖趴下去去亲被自己捏到疲软的阴茎，喻文波还打着哆嗦，眼眶泛泪的可怜模样倒真有几分当年因为初次发情热而手足无措的稚嫩模样。  
王柳羿最受不了的就是喻文波这幅表情。  
当年见了忍不住献身，今天也扛不住，乖乖地学着喻文波早前和他说的那样，用鼻子亲昵地顶了顶那囊袋才伸出舌尖一点点濡湿现在看起来还有些可怜的凶器。  
那根肉刃逐渐展露出本来的凶狠模样，勃发的青筋和张开的马眼都被火热的舌尖轻轻抚慰着。  
“小鹿，吃下去。”  
王柳羿想，喻文波占有欲这么强，搞不好都眼红自己的精神体多久了，凭什么连他精神体都有老婆可以耍耍，自己就只有右手了。想来也是心疼，刚开荤就被迫素了四年，正当龄的哨兵哪受得住这样的折磨，想着想着就愈发心疼了，连身体都软了下来，遂了喻文波的意换了体位把那流着丰沛汁液蜜桃似的屁股挪过去对着小哨兵，下一秒那臀缝就被大力分开露出那艳红的肉洞。  
粗粝的舌尖舔进来，这两天的数场情事早让他掌握了小向导身上各处的敏感点，尤其是穴儿口，浅浅的一个位置，一点都经不得碰。身上的人被舔得腰身都打着颤，小细腿支棱在喻文波头两边，一颤一颤地打着抖。那肉穴里像是藏了一个泉眼淫水泊泊地涌出，喻文波嘬了几口又去咬那柔软的臀肉，直到屁股上留了好些个牙印松口。王柳羿还不太能接受这样直白的亲昵，全身都快要烧红了，身前的性器也硬得滴水，喻文波撸了几下就拍拍那粉嫩的臀尖示意人转过来。  
心底的痒意都被勾了出来，王柳羿这会儿也矜持不住了，搂着喻文波的脖颈漏出几声呻吟，一边摆着腰用湿哒哒的穴去磨喻文波身前那物件。小哨兵是第一次见这样好看的光景，忍了好久才没有吹出口哨声，只是用力掐了把那看起来淫乱得要命的屁股，低声问：“小医生，还记得帮我破处那天是怎么骑我的吗？”  
“那天我看不见，今天给我看看？”  
比自己小上一岁的小哨兵眉眼间偶尔还会露出少年人的任性，但是这沾染了欲望的眉眼这样专注地看着自己，的确很难让人做出什么拒绝的姿态。  
和王柳羿在塔里被限制自由关了这么多年不同，喻文波这四年几乎没怎么休息地在参加任务，衣服遮不住的地方连肤色都晒深了很多，细小的伤疤和微微隆起的肌肉无一不是催生情欲的诱发剂。王柳羿身上很白，屁股胸口不见光的地方更是嫩得很，喻文波眯着眼睛仔细看着自己那肉色的阴茎一点点破开那小小的肉洞，把那小小一圈撑成自己的形状。  
喻文波天生体热，此刻却觉得身上总是凉凉的王柳羿，那里热得几乎可以把他给烧化掉，又热又紧，插几下就带出一滩水来，沾得两个人链接的地方一片水光。  
这个姿势进得深，每一下都能顶到花心，王柳羿撑着喻文波的小腹快速地摆着腰，体液被挤出叽咕的声响，小医生耻得脚趾都蜷缩了起来，看向喻文波的眼神都变得湿漉漉的。但是是真的舒服，敏感处被一一照顾到，怀抱温暖，亲吻缠绵，小向导配合着自己的哨向的顶弄颠簸得像一只要被海浪掀翻的小舟。喻文波揽着人去吻小医生的喉结和乳尖，被占有的快感让人神魂颠倒几乎窒息，王柳羿伸出舌尖可怜兮兮地舔弄着喻文波的唇瓣，想要被亲吻，想要被拥抱，盘在小哨兵腰上的腿不断地收紧，射了一次的性器在两个人的小腹间被蹭得又流了不少体液。  
“这么想要？”  
“呜，我要到了，你快动动！”  
“求求爷，马上就满足你。”  
“快点，用力肏我，呜，我要不行了，求求你，再深一点，嗯，好舒服，就这样，还要，还要……”  
“喜欢用力一点的？眼泪这么多，撒娇精。”  
“没事，爷疼你。”  
背后几道鞭伤又被王柳羿高潮时无意识地挠了几下，喻文波龇牙咧嘴地发狠肏着那完全被干开的肉洞。小医生单薄的身体被压成对折，插了几十分钟后又被人抱着按在墙上干，孟浪的声音一晚都没有消停，两个人都射了不少，王柳羿装了一肚子的精水和尿，又被人哄着蹲在床上排出来给他看，等到缓了一阵意识回笼后恨不得立刻昏过去再也不醒来才好。  
“羞什么啊？做了这么多次还脸皮这么薄。”  
“真想每天都干你。”  
“小王医生别睡啊，我今天没及时交作业，你再罚罚我呗？”  
房间里不少情趣用品，还真让喻文波翻出一条鞭子来。  
“乖小鹿，真生气了？来，抽我几鞭子解气？”  
王柳羿赤身裸体裹在那被精液和尿弄得完全不能盖的被子里，喻文波把人挖出来递过鞭子就背对着王柳羿坐着，“照这抽几鞭，打到你解气。”  
真是个笨蛋。  
小医生哪里舍得，将人身后的伤疤一一吻过心疼得直掉眼泪。身体被满足后连情绪都容易被影响，喻文波抱着人亲，一边哄：“以后家里都你说了算，都听你的，别哭啦小王医生，以后你一句话我就绝对不敢受伤。哪里舍得一天不交作业呢？”  
“呸，不正经。”  
两个人在浴室里厮混完天都要亮了，那又臭又脏的被子是真不能盖了，喻文波捡了那条王柳羿的毛衣给他搭在肚子上，然后自己充当暖炉把整个人搂进怀里，两个人就这么半抱着睡了过去。  
哨兵的身体素质好，休整了几个小时又是一副生龙活虎的样子。床头是闹钟已经走到午饭点了，小医生还睡得很沉，会所每天中午十二点前是要清场的，到时候人多正好一起混出去。  
激烈交欢后的小情侣格外黏人些，喻文波趁着人还睡着把人掀过去又去玩弄那有些肿的后穴。他知道门外有马仔在听，昨天看他们下的量几乎是可以让人通宵不睡觉的，心疼自家媳妇要配合自己假戏真做，但是这娇软的身体，说实话还真是怎么抱都不过瘾。  
小穴被舔了几口就自动地分泌出润滑的汁液，喻文波几乎是半张脸都埋进王柳羿那丰腴的臀肉里，故意嘬出点声响后起身侧抱着人去捏人家胸前的乳尖。  
“唔，干嘛……”  
“腿分开些，再让我搞一下。”  
被惊扰了梦境的人不舒爽地蹬了蹬腿，就被人勾着膝弯侧躺着插了进来，迷迷糊糊地抗议着：“不能再做了，要坏掉了，射了好多……”  
“射了多少爷都补给你，想哪张嘴吃？小医生你倒是把眼睛睁开啊，知道谁在肏你吗？”  
“只给你，只给喻唔……”  
爱语都被亲吻压下，喻文波这一次做得温柔又缠绵，吻着人缓慢抽插着，直到人家快要高潮了才猛得一阵抽插，射完了还帮人口了一次，做完整个全套不可谓是不敬业，王柳羿仰面躺在床上，小腿抽了抽，白皙的手背反遮着眼睛，只觉得要完了，自己居然真的变成了这种纵欲还甘之如饴的人。  
那枚核心的芯片被掺在了罐装的小白片里，检查的时候自然不会光明正大地查这玩意儿，喻文波被搜身的时候脱了上半身，前胸后背都是被挠的痕迹和鞭伤，他还老大不在意的和检查的人调侃说昨晚睡的小男孩辣得要命，射到最后都只剩尿了，引起边上共同下流的笑声这茬才算完。  
喻文波勾着经理的肩，一脸虚浮又浪荡的表情小声问昨天那样的药还有没有更厉害的，得到了肯定的回复才露出满意的神情说今天还来这才扶着自己的腰有些踉跄地往外走。  
回了落脚点，喻文波飞快地收拾好行装换了身和前几天完全不一样的休闲装束，避开所有摄像头出了门。  
王柳羿从来不是个体力好的，这样连续的性爱让他有些吃不消，回了小诊所后又冲了次澡就直接倒在了床上，醒来一睁眼就横躺在一辆几乎可以退休开起来有着轰隆马达声的吉普后座上。  
喻文波见人醒了地方也差不多到了就把车停到了附近的树荫下，直接从前排挤过来。  
“你被绑架了，乖一点。”  
“啊？”  
“还没睡醒？不会被我肏儍了吧？”  
“呸，讲什么批话，这是哪里？”  
“已经到边境了，再一天就可以到我们那里的战区的。看你这样估计方向感也不太好，我这人没有什么爱好就是喜欢带迷路的小鹿回家。”  
“跟我回去吧，小王医生。”  
“求求你了。”  
“我，喻文波，P区極队S级哨兵，目前住单位宿舍，年收入稳定五险二金，你要是嫌宿舍叫床不方便的话我们也能搬出去住，回去了就结婚，钱都给你管。”  
“腺体的事情我会想办法的，我们的链接还在，而且做了这么多次我觉得链接也稳定了很多，可能还有救。”  
“啊？那其实我也不是非要成为向导的……”  
“不想当向导也没事，我找老婆又不是找同事，你看我条件还行，单身这么久了被你破了处，小王医生不负责负责？”  
“我，我考虑考虑。”  
“每天能按时交作业，早晚一次起跳，小王医生试用期感觉怎么样？”  
“那，勉强答应你吧。”  
“嘿，小骚鹿，就知道你离了我不行。”  
边境气候恶劣人烟稀少，最近是旱季更是没啥人。小小铁皮车身给这对小鸳鸯提供了个临时的简陋床位。车身一颠一颠的摇晃着，一看就知道里面在发生什么，四年前喻文波也是在这里毫无反手之力地陷入了初次发情热，在这片干燥龟裂的土壤上踏进了欲望的河流。

能和当时天赋出众的哨兵百分百匹配的向导自然也不会是等闲之物，王柳羿被诱发着觉醒了，看着眼前难受到打滚的小哨兵下意识地就想要安抚对方。喻文波踏进的河流不过是王柳羿为了疏导他而编织的精神领域，第一次就是深度结合，两个人的精神域亲密无间地镶嵌又分开，像是那沿着轨迹运转的行星有一瞬间的脱轨后又回到了原本的位置。  
十六岁的喻文波醒后没有找到和自己春风一度的小向导差点发疯，塔里来了一队人才把喻文波给接应了回去。失去感官的交欢亲密又疏离，二十岁的喻文波抱着赤裸的王柳羿走到车外，把人压在树上一次又一次地肆意侵犯，这次他是完全清醒的，看得见摸得着，他的命中注定的恋人就该这样和他亲密。射精的瞬间喻文波轻轻地吻住了王柳羿覆盖在腺体上的疤痕，汗湿的胸膛压在小医生的肩胛骨上，他用力抹了一把汗，捏着王柳羿的下巴发狠地吻上去。他的小鹿水这么多，十六岁什么都不懂的小处男哪里分得清这安抚他欲望的小溪亦是他往后余生沉沦的深渊。


	6. 世俗爱情（番外）

王柳羿跟着喻文波回去后对方几乎是把家底都给他翻了一遍，正规编制，虽然塔的存在是政府的秘密部门，但是待遇相当可观，甚至比公务员都好上许多，不过没有规律的休息，而且哨兵大多伤病退役，最后一个人拿着钱没处花的比比皆是。  
回去的第一天喻文波就拉着人打了报告，王柳羿之前捐赠腺体的时候也是被身份筛查过一次的，这次婚检就简单多了，特事特办，喻文波第一次干招人托关系这事儿就是为了早点和王柳羿取得婚姻关系。  
小医生一开始落脚在喻文波的宿舍，其实宿舍质量是真的不错，但是也架不住一整栋楼都是哨兵，一到喻文波非要交作业的时候简直就是大型黄播，王柳羿过了好些天才想起来为啥隔壁住的邻居看自己眼神都不一样了，回去把喻文波一阵暴打喻文波才翻翻存折余额去看房。  
人生地不熟的小向导脸皮薄，说不搬家就不做，喻文波都要跪下了也不答应，还好这四年喻文波有一笔不菲的积蓄，全款买房不成问题，他们也没小孩不用考虑学区房的事，经人介绍就在一处保密系数相当高的小区里置了房产。边上超市公园电影院医院啥都不缺，小区里住了几个同行，距离不算太近，起码不会像之前那样免费广播活春宫。  
搬家前的最后一天，喻文波好说歹说王柳羿才同意轻轻弄一遍。老婆刚哄到手，喻文波疯狂压抑着自己在床上的劣根性，温温柔柔地做了一次，怀里的小鹿满脸春色，又娇又嗲，乖乖地含着喻文波伸过来的舌尖轻轻嘬着，自己抱着腿对着饥渴的哨兵摆出一副予予欲求的姿势，还小声说着要轻一点，不然以后就再也不理他。  
喻文波能怎么办，借着对方的嘴到了一次，射了对方满脸才气定神闲地插进去，然后在里面呆了整整一夜，第二天王柳羿难得比喻文波早醒，他被人死死地压着，睡梦中人可美得很，时不时地捅一捅，那里湿得和尿床似的。  
搬家可是个大工程，新房自带精装，两个人一起选了家居电器墙纸，暖色基调，看起来还以为他们准备要孩子。  
大件的物品早就提前搬了过去，说是搬家，其实那天他们只用按着习俗把米担挑过去就好了。两个人像是新婚夫妻似的挨个给邻居送了汤圆和小礼物说是前段时间搬家动静大打扰了，一梯两户，他们家在8楼，前面就是湖景，售楼小姐宣传说是冬天也有大半天的日照。客厅的落地窗边上放了一个懒人沙发，喻文波买来的第一天就把人按在柔软的沙发上做到日落，黄澄澄的太阳像是流油的咸蛋黄，一点点地沿着无边际的湖面沉下去。湖面沉静无波，王柳羿却被肏得汁水泛滥，喻文波怎么也不肯放过他，硬是把人直接插射出来一次才算完。  
婚假批下来还要走个流程，索性两个人领了证也不算非法同居，喻文波是不想干涉王柳羿职业规划的，只是他自己在编制里，王柳羿的工作多多少少也会受一些影响。小医生的身体目前来说不合适上前线，加上王柳羿之前透露出不想当向导的想法，喻文波也不舍得真让人陪着自己，反正自己现在一个人当两个用，要是王柳羿陪着他遇到危险受了伤他还要分神照顾。  
王柳羿的心思一天一个花样，今天想着要不重操旧业开个诊所，好在喻文波偷偷把他带出来的时候顺带捎上了他的资格证书，不至于无证行医；第二天又想要不去再去考个资格证去当幼教也行，街边的花房，咖啡屋都很有趣，开个小店也不错啊。  
喻文波13岁觉醒进塔，16岁注册出道，至今拿了7年的工资了，一套房加装修把老婆本花得干干净净。  
小医生这会儿拿出了自己的存款说，其实之前他捐腺体的时候塔给了不少补助，想开个店的话绰绰有余，不说还好，一说喻文波脸都黑了，一脸不情愿地把这个存着锁进了保险柜，说自己饿死都不会花这笔钱。  
哨兵的对象基本类似于军属，在系统里安排个位置，只要他去求求人通通关系也不是不行，但是王柳羿不同意，两个人商量半天没结果也不想因为这种事起分歧就默契地先不提了。  
“我就是，不想看你哄别人开心。”  
“我哪有哄别人？”  
“你当医生要哄别人脱裤子打针，你当老师要哄别人的孩子，开店也要对着别人点头哈腰，我，我原本是想带你出来，给你过好日子的……我想你只看我，只哄我，只爱我一个人。媳妇儿，我的小鹿，你是不是觉得我很幼稚？”  
喻文波纠结的时候特别可爱，王柳羿被萌得心都化了，掐了掐人最近长了些肉的面颊，哄小孩什么的他不要太拿手，亲亲喻文波锋利的唇形说：“只哄你好不好？只爱你，也只对着你脱裤子，只给你肏。”  
说着配合地解了几个扣，喻文波觉得有些头昏，毕竟今后不可能什么事情都靠上床来解决，但是做了一次之后又觉得没有什么矛盾是在床上交流不了的，只要王柳羿说爱他，他就能妥协，就能退一步，只要王柳羿脱了裤子，喻文波连自己姓什么都记不起了，哪还管得了王柳羿想开排挡还是餐馆。  
开店么，开开开，老子多接几个任务钱不就有了么。  
昨天搬家几个同事说来帮他们温居，其实就是好奇他宝贝得跟个什么似的媳妇，结果人家老婆酒精过敏不能碰酒，一群人就合起伙来灌喻文波，最后喻文波站起来的时候连腿都打着颤。  
王柳羿一个人收拾到大半夜才把餐后的灾难现场给理干净，沙发上还趴着自己醉醺醺的哨兵。  
“去洗澡。”  
“我起不来，要老婆陪我。”  
“年纪这么小还学别人喝酒。”  
“老婆……”  
王柳羿白眼都要翻到后脑勺了，无语极了驾着最后像是灌了铅似的男人去浴室洗漱干净，然后把他丢进了整间屋子他们挑选家具时最用心的床上。  
两米，席梦思。其实哨兵不太睡得惯这么软的垫子，但是喻文波爱极了把王柳羿丢上床时弹两下的样子，他的老婆这么软，可以叠成各种姿势，他自然也要牺牲一点退一步，给对方选一个能滚来滚去好好做爱的床铺。  
搬了新家有了男主人责任感的小哨兵醉得都分不清东南西北了，还非要拉着人交一次课后作业。可惜心有余而力不足，那帮损友是真的玩命在灌，喻文波也是开心，喝着喝着就上头了，最后勉强硬起来插了一会儿就闭上眼睛睡了过去，将到未到的小医生气到磨牙，把人掀过去自己骑了一会儿好歹趁着对方没软的时候出来了一次，不然喻文波真是一个月都别想爬床了。  
明明两个人一起呆一起做了不少回，但是在新居里一起起床还是第一天。喻文波醉宿难受，醒来的时候头皮都还涨着，正值盛夏，屋内的空调温度打得很低，空调被也薄，全靠喻文波一个人发热熨着怀里的小宝贝。  
喻文波一动王柳羿就跟着醒了，他昨天睡得比喻文波还迟，现在都困得睁不开眼睛。  
“难不难受啊？”  
“头疼……”  
喻文波吃了苦头开始撒娇，在对方颈窝处蹭蹭说自己不太舒服，小医生摸了摸他有些烫手的侧脸随手抓了件扔在床头睡衣披着出去倒了杯水。  
兑了蜂蜜柠檬，又甜又酸，王柳羿扶着人喝了大半杯后把玻璃杯放回床头，缓过劲儿的喻文波眼神一直贴在王柳羿光裸的下身，腿根还带着未消的牙印，疲软的性器在毛发里耸拉着头，看起来就欠欺负。  
“饿了没啊？做点什么给你吃吗？”  
“先吃你可以吗？”  
“喻文波你最好少看些那种恶俗的言情剧。”  
“……那下面给我吃吧，卧个蛋，那个，就这么穿吧，再系个围裙。”  
小医生简直听不下去，飞快地套上睡衣就去了厨房。说实在的，王柳羿下厨技术还不如喻文波呢，就是面和粉做得不错，可以称得上是好吃，香菇肉沫撒上去喻文波可以连汤底都喝完。  
两个人桌底下踩着脚勉强安分地吃完了一顿早饭开始大扫除，其实喻文波原本有想叫个清洁工算了，但是和王柳羿呆一起久了竟然也觉得和对方一起给新房打扫是一件很有仪式感的事情。  
其实真的没多脏，喻文波洗了碗整理完灶台和厨房后王柳羿也已经把屋子里所有的桌子给擦了一遍了，然后两个人分工合作一人两个房间半个小时也就打扫完了，不过也不指望两个半大的男人可以能拾掇得多干净，明面上摸不到灰就好。  
喻文波搬家有一天的假自然是想抱着老婆好好地白日宣淫一番，可惜王柳羿耻度还没修炼起来，又照顾了醉鬼一整夜，整理完房间后又累又困，电视看到一半就倒到一边的抱枕上睡了过去。  
喻文波把人抱回床上，四年执念一朝梦圆，小哨兵半撑在床头亲亲对方的睡颜只觉得其实这样过日子也不错，等自己退役了拿一笔转业费去开个店，或者留系统里做二线都行，只要能正常下班陪他吃饭，晚上老婆精神体热炕头岂不是美滋滋。  
王柳羿是真的累，这一整年过得，因为特赦出了塔，没两天就知道了喻文波受伤需要腺体的事儿，回来后张罗着家里的小诊所，平淡的日子没过两天，这辈子都以为没机会再见的人居然又出现在镇子上，意料之内地和人滚上了床，意料之外地和人去了另一个地方，他也不知道自己是不是真的能割舍掉之前的生活，但是身边有喻文波的话他也有勇气去面对新的生活。  
小医生这一觉睡得沉，喻文波原本想喊人起来一起去超市买些存货和零食，结果小鹿睡得香，细白的腿夹着被子卷啊卷把自己团起来萌得喻文波心跳加速，想来下午睡得多了晚上就不困了，心里小算盘打得啪啦啪啦响的小哨兵就干脆不喊人起床了，给人养养精神晚上再锻炼也行，于是自己揣着钱包去了趟超市把东西给添置齐全了。  
王柳羿是闻着排骨的香味起床的，高压锅叫了十几分钟，小向导睡得迷糊，灌了几口床头摆着的水就飘似的挂到喻文波背后，正好最后一道菜也做完了，完全照顾王柳羿的口味，桌上一点绿色食品都没有，都是大荤菜，基本能够看出喻文波想把自家小鹿养出点肉的决心。  
“辛苦辛苦，都是我爱吃的。”小医生自觉去打了饭，又亲了亲自家哨兵的面颊以示慰问，“杰克哥牛逼，杰克哥穿围裙都好看。”  
“又再说什么批话？是想爷穿着围裙搞你一次就直说。”  
王柳羿努力想了想喻文波裸体围裙的光景差点把一口饭喷出来，虽然自己是颜狗但是还不至于这么没有底线。  
“杰克哥穿什么都好看。”  
“哦？我全身这么多优点，你就只看张脸？”  
“看脸还不够？”  
“就知道你这逼颜狗，来尝尝这个排骨。”  
“唔唔唔，好吃好吃。”  
“当然好吃了，给你挑得排骨都是长得最好看的。”  
“噗，我错了，咱好好吃饭。”  
裸体围裙太过吓人，但是哨兵的作战服是真的帅。  
饭吃到一半喻文波就接了命令说明早凌晨要出去外业，衣柜里翻了一身作战服出来，修身又野性，王柳羿看着咽了咽口水，观察力过人的哨兵可没放过这一点，加上正新婚燕尔的又要出任务的，可不是要抓紧机会不要让时间白白浪费了。两个人各怀心事地吃完饭王柳羿自觉地去洗了碗，回房间的时候喻文波还在书房里不知道鼓捣什么小秘密还关着门，王柳羿洗了澡出来的时候房间里灯都被关了，只剩书房门半掩着漏出点落地灯的暖光来。  
“喻文波你搞……哇哦……”  
黑色的作战服套在身上禁欲又充满荷尔蒙，王柳羿看着人一步步朝自己走过来，露着手掌的作战手套的触感有些粗糙，小医生任人剥光自己的衣服，揽着自己往书桌那边走。  
喻文波敞着腿坐在椅子上，王柳羿有些无措地站在边上，眼神却直勾勾地上下打量着劲装打扮的喻文波，他和喻文波标记的那天，他也是这样的装扮，因为在地上滚过，面上还沾了不少尘土，但丝毫没有减少帅气度，反而有种撩动人心的成熟感。  
“把爷的鸡巴舔湿就干你，好不好？”  
王柳羿被摸得牙齿打颤，一张小脸埋在喻文波胯间好一会儿才哆哆嗦嗦地咬着那拉链松开。衣服在衣柜里压了一些时日了，沾了点衣柜里樟脑丸的香味，和成年男生裤裆中那能让人发情的气味窜一块，王柳羿隔着内裤舔了几口就觉得自己也可耻地硬了。  
才晚上十点，对于一场性事来说绰绰有余，但是喻文波像是怎么索取都不够。他们在椅子上做了一回，喻文波手指翻搅着王柳羿柔软的舌尖，止不住的口涎顺着嘴角弄湿了小哨兵的手套，不过作战服就是这点好，沾上点什么也难以发现。喻文波在自家老婆身上恣意妄为地留下许多痕迹，也乐于让对方弄脏自己的衣服，像是野兽用自己的气味划分领地，新的屋子里的气息还很干净，他要一点点确立自己的领土，就从他最爱的小鹿开始。  
穴儿被插得软烂，射进去的白浊混杂着淫水一股股流出来像是失禁一般，在往常王柳羿早就迷迷糊糊地求饶喊停了，今天却也配合着喻文波，明明已经高潮到面色坨红身体绵软还是揽着喻文波接了一个湿漉漉的吻。  
该死的颜控加制服控。  
喻文波自己是没想到平时工作服还有这福利。  
被勾引堕落的青涩小鹿坐在他的胯上，跟着顶弄的频率扭动着身体，嘴里发出止不住的呜咽声，像是被肏坏掉一样。  
手套磨得乳尖又疼又痒，王柳羿止不住地想要躲开，又被人搂住后背压下来吻到透不过气，两个人射了两次后才终于倒回了卧室的床上黏黏糊糊地抱在一起。喻文波打开通讯器确认集合的时间地点，王柳羿也无意窥视他的工作机密，就一遍遍亲着喻文波的下巴和指尖。等小哨兵又被嘬出些感觉了两个人又一同滚进了被窝。  
最后一次做完已经是夜里两点了，喻文波把人扶进卫生间简单地清理了一下，又拿毛巾把身上几处显眼的痕迹给擦干净这才准备出门。  
“任务一结束我就回来，中间有机会就和你视频，这几天你先好好休息。”  
“嗯，你注意安全。”  
喻文波走到房间门口了又绕回来半跪在床边和王柳羿亲了一会儿，直到通讯器发出警告的声音才勉勉强强止住这黏糊的行为。他这四年出了多少任务，没有一次像今天这样对于归处生出莫大的不舍。  
不同于过去那每回出任务都有可能成为压到他脆弱精神域的最后一根稻草，小哨兵刚享受完一场完美的性事，精神域高度放松，身体爽快得可以揍两个教练。集合点所有人都已经到了，喻文波翻身上了大皮卡蹲了个位置，边上几个交好的哨兵立马围过来开始打趣。毕竟性爱之后那种餍足的神色是怎么都藏不住的，喻文波被一群人围着，久违地觉得难为情，搓搓鼻子故作淡定，“反正就很爽，你又没老婆你问这么多？”

喻文波出任务的第三天才得空联系了他，已经是晚上十二点多了，王柳羿那天刚好准备自己的申请入学资料，这个时间难得的还没睡着，配偶专属的通讯器只响了一声就接起来了。  
“接电话好快啊，是不是很想我？”  
“任务顺利吗？有没有受伤？”  
两个人一起问出声导致双方都没有听清楚对方说了些什么，允许联系的时间只有五分钟，喻文波看着视频里穿着睡衣喝牛奶助眠的老婆心里痒痒的，上回对方这么穿下一秒就被自己扒了衣服干进去，自己已经出门三天了，老婆想不想自己呢？身体会不会也很想念他？  
“还要一段时间才能回家，你要好好吃饭，不要这么迟睡觉。”  
“哎哟今天要是睡得早就接不到你电话啦。”  
“这倒也是。”  
“你注意安全啊，回来多一道伤就多睡一天沙发。”  
“？？？我受伤了还要禁欲睡沙发？”  
“我禁欲睡沙发可以不？”  
“那我怎么舍得，爷必不受伤好吗？好了要到时间了，小王医生快亲亲我。”  
“你边上有人吗？”  
“没人没人，别害羞了，快亲亲我。”  
王柳羿从来没想过自己会做以前觉得这么幼稚的事情，隔着视频对着喻文波亲了小小一声，喻文波就见人握着手机走回卧室，通讯视频被强制关闭的前一秒看见了小医生解开了睡衣的扣，露出了消了那些牙印指痕的胸部，悄咪咪地说：“下次打电话过来，给你看下面。”  
喻文波摸着自己发烫的耳垂好半晌没回过神，边上打完电话的同事过来看到喻文波这心神摇曳的神色别提多嫌弃了兜里翻出一包纸巾递过去。  
“擦擦鼻血。”

又过了一个礼拜，王柳羿刚吃完午饭收拾完碗筷贴身放着的通讯器又响了起来。  
“请问是喻文波的伴侣吗？”  
“我是，他怎么了？”  
“很遗憾，这次任务喻文波同志在任务中为了保护目标文件被敌人用匕首划伤了面部，不过伤口不大已经妥善处理了，只是匕首上涂了对方最新研制的返祖药剂，目前情况有些特殊，他正在塔里的医疗室内看护，你现在要是方便的话我们派车去接你一下，我们做个交接手续你就可以和他一起回家了。”  
“情况还算稳定，不过请你先做好心理准备。”


	7. 倒刺（番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R  
有人兽描写  
有人兽描写  
有人兽描写  
能接受再往下 不要不看预警看完了爽过了提起裤子立牌坊  
再骂的回lof上大号对线

笼中的灰狼挨了一针大剂量的镇定剂，此刻正迷迷糊糊地趴着，全身的肌肉都绵软无力，那根肉红的舌头耷拉在外面，看起来蠢兮兮的，只是王柳羿进了这间被隔离开来的密封房间就感受到了恋人的精神共鸣，对方无助又难受，此刻正在无声地向他求救着。  
已经是秋天的尾巴了，王柳羿穿着轻便的针织毛衣看起来还是很单薄，伶仃的手臂探进间隔很小的栏杆内去摸了摸那只无精打采的狼，对方用后脑勺蹭了蹭王柳羿的手心，精神链接完成，妈的，这只狼还真是他自己的伴侣，还以为塔是在忽悠他结果自己的哨兵真的返祖成和精神体差不多的一头灰狼。  
“你们怎么可以把他关在笼子里？他就算现在返祖成狼了本质也还是个人啊！”  
确认了人/狼没什么大事，王柳羿就有些生气地和他带他来的人对峙，把喻文波关在一个身都转不过来的笼子里也太过分了。  
“我们知道你心疼你的伴侣，但是喻文波是S+级的哨兵，现在这种情况我们又是第一次遇到没什么应对经验，我们原来也没关着他，但是你看看这间房子，用得可都是最坚硬的材料，隔离措施都是最高级别的，你看看这个碎玻璃和墙壁上的抓痕，都是喻文波之前精神波动的时候做的。”  
“你们都给他打镇定了还拿笼子关着他？怎么可以这样对待效忠塔的哨兵？喻文波也太可怜了。”  
“他可怜？王医生你可能对你伴侣的破坏力没有足够的理解，他是極队最猛的战斗力之一，就是这间屋子给他一个小时他也能给破坏干净了，我们也是为了避免造成人员伤亡和财务损失才不得不将喻文波先关起来。”  
“他还凶？？？”  
王柳羿镜片后的双眼瞬间瞪圆，他半蹲下去摸了摸狼的吻部，喻文波吐着舌头发出呜呜的声响，听起来可怜极了。  
“我要带他回家。”  
“他现在情况还不稳定，可能会造成一定破坏，你们的小区基本都是普通人，万一出了事可不好解决。”  
“我会看好他的，你们应该带他做过检查了，报告出来前的话让我先带他回家吧。”  
“他现在真的非常危险。”  
王柳羿回头看了看笼子里无精打采的狼，喻文波居然还配合地汪汪了两声，王柳羿一个没憋住直接笑了出来，“我会照顾好他的，他不会伤害我，这里又是监视又是禁闭，他肯定暴躁的。”  
“那好吧，两天来一次记录一下情况，返祖哨兵们的饮食也要注意把控，塔会安排好营养剂和处理过的肉类送到你们家里的。”  
王柳羿点点头，手伸进笼里去握狼的前爪，厚厚的肉垫还有几道划痕，王柳羿这会儿也顾不得让人把喻文波放出来了，左右不过是肌肉松弛，没了笼子还不方便运回家就让人直接这样搬回家了。  
工作人员帮忙把笼子和食品搬回去后就离开了，王柳羿瞧着没了外人才把笼子给掀了开来，“人都走啦，别装啦。”  
原本耷拉着耳朵的灰狼立马从笼子里窜了出来把王柳羿扑到了地上，两只前爪在小医生单薄的胸口踩来踩去，王柳羿这会儿才仔细端详起被塔里工作人员称为危险分子的返祖喻文波，比他自己的精神体还要大一些，直立看起来还要比自己高上一个头，即使有了心理准备，但是这样被喻文波一扑，他还是差点把早饭给吐出来。  
露在外面的面部和颈部遭受到了喻文波舌头的洗礼，灰狼像是在宣誓主权似的急切地想要在王柳羿身上留下自己的气味。他们才刚搬进这个新房，到处都是为了掩盖装潢味道而熏的香氛香味，兽形对气味相当敏感，喻文波连打了几个喷嚏之后就把头在王柳羿肚子上拱了一会儿，闹得王柳羿出了一身的汗。  
“好啦，我一会儿去把香氛拿掉，你有没有不舒服？能认出我吗？能听得懂我说话吗？”  
小医生抱着狼的颈部不让他乱动，喻文波的返祖形态其实很凶，王柳羿并不是完全肯定自己能控制住对方，但是把这样的喻文波留在塔里，像塔这样利益至上的组织搞不好会在喻文波身上做什么实验，到时候想再把人捞回来就难了。只是现在的喻文波精神领域混乱，他没办法和对方交流，只知道喻文波焦躁又无助，他摸了摸对方的头，这才注意到眼睛边被绒毛遮掩的伤痕。  
或许是王柳羿眼底的心疼快要溢出，无法有效交流的狼用自己的鼻子去蹭了蹭他的鼻子表示亲昵安慰。狼的肉垫不像小猫咪的那样粉嫩柔软，不过捏起来还是很舒服的，一人一狼窝在地上玩了一会儿王柳羿才腾出手用通讯器联系了塔那边，知道了狼是可以洗澡的才把喻文波拖到卫生间里。  
浴缸是用不了了，外卫的淋浴间还算宽敞，王柳羿怕把身上弄湿就把裤子和衣袖都挽了起来，等水浇到喻文波身上王柳羿才意识到塔说的极具破坏性是什么概念。从前没听说喻文波不爱洗澡啊，咋变成狼了连水也浇不得。王柳羿觉得自己从来没干过这么消耗体力的活动，哪怕和喻文波上床都没有这么疲惫过。  
狼身上还顶着没冲干净的白色泡沫，小医生已经被迫淋了一身水，衣服裤子沾了水重得要命，王柳羿几乎连胳膊都没力气抬了，只好先把自己脱了个干净再进去淋浴间对付那只大型猛兽，而喻文波却像突然平静下来似的，乖乖地坐在地上任对方上下其手。  
冲了十几分钟，毛都把下水道给堵了喻文波才抖抖身体钻出来，王柳羿找了个风力大的吹风机调成冷风给喻文波吹干，自己贴了一身的毛，这才问啥事不知道只会憨憨笑的狼，“喻文波你别到时候变回来之后秃了啊。”  
狼也不知听明白没，一拱一拱地顶着王柳羿赤裸的胸口，甚至趁着人家不注意的时候伸出舌尖舔了舔那许久没有被爱抚的乳尖。  
王柳羿被顶到地上愣了一会儿，他虽然知道这只目前无法交流还占自己便宜的笨狼是喻文波，此刻也更加肯定了对方的身份，只是一下子无法接受兽形的喻文波对自己做出这样狎昵的动作。跟野兽亲密调情什么的也太突破底线了，但是那是喻文波呀，他们有最深度的连接，也已经是国家承认的婚姻关系，甚至早就翻云覆雨过无数回了，现在喻文波变成这样，万一上头了他应该怎么安抚对方，毕竟真的和兽形喻文波做这种亲密事王柳羿当下还是无法接受的。  
狼不比狗，洗了澡吹了毛也不显得蓬松，王柳羿失去了撸狼的乐趣就把喻文波赶出卫生间开始收拾一地的毛再顺便冲个澡。喻文波把每个房间都逛了一遍，最后乖乖地蹲坐在卫生间门口等王柳羿出来。  
“怎么坐在这里啊？”  
“你是狼不是狗，不要这样摇尾巴。”  
话是这么说，但是喻文波背部的毛发有些硬，一摸就掉毛，王柳羿撸了两把就不敢下手了，生怕把人给摸秃了，但是喻文波不甘心，不放弃任何一个和小医生亲近的机会，看着人往门口走就飞奔两步窜到王柳羿前面然后啪地一声躺到在地上露出腹部白色的绒毛。  
“干嘛，碰瓷啊？”  
喻文波嗷呜两声，四肢缩着，对着王柳羿扭了扭肚皮，小医生琢磨着可能是在撒娇这才半蹲下来去摸柔软的腹部。这个位置的皮毛厚实温热，小医生顺着毛摸了一会儿，喻文波的喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声响，像是享受得不行，王柳羿哄道：“别撒娇啦，给你弄吃的好不好？”  
压在屁股底下的尾巴没法摇出欢乐的姿势，倒是那根总是让王柳羿吃不消的坏东西在下腹厚实的毛发中站立了起来，冲着小医生愉悦地顶了几下打招呼。  
“……喻文波你返祖成狼是因为精神体是狼还是因为你色啊？”  
明明是敏感的位置，毛发却一点都不柔软，深色的茎身从那绒毛的包裹中露出顶端来，一看就是个穷凶极恶的危险分子。  
塔方面说对喻文波做过简单的测试，现在的他不服从指挥，脾气暴躁，领地意识强，很难沟通，兽性大于理性。  
“我还没有准备好，你也抓紧时间变回来好不好？你总不会真打算这样子和我做爱吧？”  
细长嫩白的手指顶着柱头磨了磨就沾了满手的腥液，下面两颗分量不轻的阴囊鼓鼓当当的彰显着存在感，短刺的毛发有些扎手，王柳羿揉了几把看着眼睛都要眯起来的喻文波轻声说：“这样也不行哦，笨狼。”  
喻文波不满足地发出一声低吟，没一会儿门铃就响了起来，喻文波猛地弹了起来，背部的毛发竖起，像极了一只硕大的刺猬。王柳羿连忙把他揽进怀里顺毛，一边用微弱的精神连接安抚着躁动不安的灰狼，看着他不再龇牙咧嘴地发出低喘才亲了亲喻文波的耳朵去开了门。  
“哎呀小王医生，我是你们楼下的住户，刚刚看你回来的时候是不是提了一只狼狗啊，我们小区不能养猛禽的，太危险了，刚刚我还听到呢，动静挺大的，我们小区啊质量高所以对宠物这块把控得比较严格，如果宠物太危险的话我们是不建议在小区里养。”  
“啊不好意思，我们家啵啵应该是刚来还不习惯，我会管好的，他很乖的，个头有点大我会避开人多的时间再带他出门的。”  
窝在王柳羿腿边的喻文波把自己蜷成一团试图缩小自己的存在感，埋头躲避眼神的样子居然也有种诡异的萌感。  
“哎哟看起来是挺乖的，反正不半夜吵着人就可以了。”  
“我们卧室装修的时候做了隔音的不会吵的，晚上啵啵也不会叫的，对不对？”  
喻文波配合地汪了一声，好像还真把自己当只狗来扮乖了，王柳羿憋着笑蹲着去摸喻文波的肚皮，一边从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声响学着去逗面上看起来不太高兴的喻文波。  
“现在还好，过几个月到了发情的时候你要是不想配种的话可以带到宠物医院阉掉，就小区出去左拐，很近的，也不贵，你知道的，我们小区嘛，也有不少条件好的人家养的名贵狗，万一出了啥事就不好交代啦，哎哎，你们家狗刚刚还不是挺乖的吗？咋就开始龇牙咧嘴了！”  
“我都清楚啦，我们家啵啵才不会去和外面的那些乱来，别说他们不愿意了，我还不愿意呢，好了我还要给啵啵弄晚饭，先不说啦。”  
向来好说话的小王医生面色不虞地关门谢客，门边还放着塔送过来的返祖哨兵吃食，营养剂和鸡胸肉，前者喻文波不算爱吃，后者单单水煮没啥味道，但是没办法，现在兽形怕他吃坏肚子也只能做些不会起反应的东西。  
王柳羿一边把肉淖水一边恶狠狠地说，“可别被我逮到你和别家小母狗玩啊，不然你自觉点出小区左转啊。”  
莹白粉嫩的脚腕被粗粝的舌苔舔过，王柳羿觉得痒就金鸡独立似的蹭了蹭膝弯，“好啦，马上做好啦，哎哟别吃我啦喻文波。”  
不清楚喻文波到底能吃多少王柳羿就按着对方平时的饭量准备了两碗，喻文波不是真的不能沟通，王柳羿发现对方目前好像是只听得进去他想听进去的部分，不想听的就装傻装听不懂。上桌吃饭也会，吃完了让他去边上呆着自己要洗碗喻文波就不听话了，一直在他边上打圈，吸引王柳羿所有的注意力。  
直到晚上要睡觉了王柳羿才发现了棘手的问题，他自然是不可能让喻文波去睡客厅或者地板的，但是现在的小哨兵，又占地方又掉毛，上了床估计每天都要洗被子，不过之前同床共枕的经历也是每天都要洗被子，想想就觉得没这么难接受了。  
“怎么一整天总是翘着呀？”  
“嗷呜~”  
“这么翘着不难受么？”  
“嗷呜呜~”  
“不是还没到发情期么？”  
“嗷呜嗷呜~”  
“不行，真的不行，喻文……唔……”  
“呜~”  
秋天夜里还是有些凉的，只是喻文波裹了一身毛贴在王柳羿身后硬是把人都捂出了一身汗。狼的腹部是最脆弱的地方，但是喻文波好像很乐意被王柳羿摸这个位置，每次都会发出享受的咕噜咕噜的声音，早上王柳羿睡醒了就下意识去帮他顺毛，腹部的皮毛很软，小医生撸了几把就把脸都埋了进去蹭了两下才惊觉了对方的流氓行径，这个色狼也不知道为什么一大早就发情。  
早上吃了饭王柳羿就窝进书房里查资料，这是新型的返祖试剂，可以参考的资料太少，塔的实验室给他发了一些喻文波的采样对比，在喻文波没有更换腺体前还是能被白噪音稍稍安抚的，但是现在他的精神阙值太高，只有和伴侣在一起才能稍微稳定情绪，照理来说哨兵的代谢很快，即使是注射药剂也应该被很快代谢掉，但是距离喻文波出现返祖的情况已经超过三天了，这一切都非常得不正常。  
但是王柳羿更担心的是如果这个药剂被研究成熟，现在是和平年代还好，万一政局不稳，塔方面会不会对前线的哨兵进行这方面的改造，用塔内的向导绑定哨兵，再把哨兵返祖成各种攻击性强的野兽进行一些野外作战。喻文波这批哨兵会不会被实验室带走做研究，王柳羿完全不能接受自己的哨兵身上插满管子躺在床上像小白鼠似的被采集样本，心乱如麻之际通讯器又收到了信息。  
塔方面需要王柳羿配合一起采集下信息样本，小医生要去塔自然是不方便带着现在的喻文波一起的。  
“我去一下塔，应该两个小时就可以回家了，你乖乖在家等我好不好？  
“别舔啦，我马上就回来的，怎么舍得让你一个人在家呢？”  
王柳羿边换衣服边应付喻文波，毛衣还没穿上就被对方扑倒在床上胸上挨了好几口，乳头沾了一层亮晶晶的唾液像是街头上那种裹了蜂蜜糖浆的草莓糖葫芦。  
“喻文波！”  
但是大部分时间王柳羿都很纵着喻文波，他父亲是兽医，以前他也看过别人训练宠物的方式，为了宠物能在家里生活自理有良好的习惯，有时候挨两下打是必不可少的，但是喻文波是他的伴侣，王柳羿没办法把那一套搬到喻文波身上，也舍不得因为纠正他这些习惯而打他，就像昨晚，都被对方按着这样欺负了，王柳羿拗不过也只好乖乖地脱了睡衣任喻文波亲昵地碰他那些地方。  
等王柳羿安抚好占有欲爆棚的兽形喻文波都已经过去半小时了，好不容易穿好衣服弯腰系鞋带的时候都被咬了一下屁股，“哎哟哎哟喻文波，我马上就回来啦！怎么这么黏人！好啦马上回来哦，你乖乖的。”  
小区和塔有一点距离，不过出了小区就是地铁站，地下不堵车，二十分钟不到也就到了，王柳羿配合地抽血化验，抽了整整七个瓶子，扎了小医生两个胳膊，王柳羿站起来的时候头都有些昏了，觉得自己这是被骗来献血了。  
“你就是喻文波的伴侣？这么弱，应该也不能好好辅助你的哨兵吧？”  
王柳羿本来人还晕晕乎乎的，这下可清醒了，眼前的意思解了口罩也是巴掌大的一张脸，清清瘦瘦的身体罩在护士的制服里，言语带刺，王柳羿胳膊泛酸针扎过的位置有细密的痛感，他自己给自己抽血手法都比这个人好一百倍，这喻文波该死的烂桃花。  
“我的哨兵有没有得到好的安抚跟你有什么关系？反正他也不需要你的安抚。”  
“就你这样也能和喻文波百分百适配？他当年也只是一时昏了头被本能只配和你标记了，不然之后也不会过得这么惨，连向导的疏离都不能接受！”  
“那真是不好意思，我就是和喻文波百分百适配，当年他就对我一见钟情，现在我没了腺体做不了向导跟他匹配率不高了他还是一眼就相中我，他的本能就是喜欢我，他和我在一起非常享受非常好，哪怕和我标记完当了四年和尚他也没有后悔过，就是憋死了也不需要别的向导安抚，他就只要我。”  
“呵，喻文波现在这样也算好？我倒要看看你们怎么好。”  
王柳羿眼神一黯，喻文波这波哨兵返祖是机密，只有那次一起出任务的队友才知道，怎么一个给自己抽血的护士都好像知道点内幕的样子，左右已经抽了血了王柳羿收拾收拾就先回家了。  
小医生超市买了些东西带回家，一开门就看到喻文波委委屈屈地蹲在玄关的位置上，看见人回家了就亲亲热热地贴上来叼了王柳羿收拾的袋子往厨房的方向跑。  
“喻文波你原来是不是挺招人的呀？我去抽个血都能碰到十个暗恋你的小护士。”  
“呜呜呜……”  
“你呜什么？还冤枉你了？”  
铁板烧热，王柳羿放了两片黄油看差不多了就煎了两块牛排下去，香味瞬间溢满了整个厨房，王柳羿才想起来忘记开排风了，手忙脚乱弄好了午饭，喻文波面前搁了两块牛排，王柳羿自己吃得意大利面，手臂疼得要命只能用叉子卷着面吃，最后洗了碗把流理台整理干净的时候手都抬不动了。  
喻文波像是感觉到了什么，在王柳羿脚边上打圈圈，等人坐到沙发上了就跟着窜上来，用鼻子去拱小医生的胳膊，王柳羿把狼揽进怀里顺毛，亲亲他的吻部安慰着，“我没事啦，今天有没有好一点，觉得没前两天这么紧巴巴了，或者你想我们回你宿舍住一段时间？那里有你的味道，会不会习惯一点？”  
“嗷呜~”  
“没事，当初搬出来还不是因为你老是要，现在反正也做不了，回去你要是能觉得舒服点也行。”  
说着王柳羿就起身去卧室准备收拾几件换洗的衣服，还没理呢就被狼扑到地上，连衣服都被搅得一通乱。  
“不会吧？不想回去？”  
“呜呜~”  
“别想了，就是不回去我也不会，也不会和现在的你做那种事的！”  
检验报告还有两天才出，王柳羿这些日子一有空就在翻塔那边提供的资料，药物还能代谢，如果对方打的注意是基因改造那就棘手了，晚上洗了澡小医生有些精疲力尽的躺回床上，喻文波精力旺盛，兽形时更是闹腾，家里有台跑步机现在就给喻文波自己消耗过剩的体能了，一只狼在跑步机上飞奔还挺好笑的，要是喻文波返祖的样子是只柴犬的话那画面还是挺萌的。  
多少也是个人，王柳羿确定好对方可以自己泡浴缸甩毛烘干后就偷偷溜进房间里顺带上了锁。他已经有好些日子没有有喻文波亲近过了，毕竟现在这种状况再做那种事他自己也有些承受不住，只是今早起床的时候意乱情迷间竟然也没阻止喻文波扒了自己的裤子，粗粝的舌苔舔过晨勃的性器，将近一个月没有得到过满足的王柳羿几乎没憋多久就到了一次。缓过神来的小医生臊得面颊通红，把对方赶出去自己在被窝里磨磨蹭蹭了好久才做好心理建设下了床。  
之前那四年就算了，毕竟自己的哨兵不在身边，再难熬也要自己扛着，现在情况不同，深度标记过的情侣又正值盛年，每天一起睡觉却不能做那种事情，时间久了可要憋出病来了。  
床头柜里放着一只按摩棒，尺寸不是很大，也只是两人平常性事中的助兴玩具，但是现在也聊胜于无吧。毕竟不止是喻文波，王柳羿和兽形的哨兵待在一起，日里夜里都浸淫在对方充沛的荷尔蒙中，加上这么久没有纾解过欲望了，多多少少有些反应。毕竟喻文波精力旺盛，天天把他喂得饱饱的，这一下子断了粮，王柳羿面上不好意思说，其实哪有不想要的。  
小玩具被清洗干净，这个东西是喻文波挑的，仿真肉色，打开开关的震动频率相当色情。小医生将东西舔湿，哨兵对气味极其敏感，所以家里连润滑剂都没有，王柳羿用口水濡湿了手指给自己扩张，太久没做了那处又变回了原来的紧致，塞进两根手指就觉得涨，好在这根振动棒的尺寸是最小号的，王柳羿捧着又舔了舔这才趴在床上反手摸索着把小玩具抵着不断收缩的穴口插进来。  
原来最讨厌喻文波在床上拿这些小玩意儿欺负他了，没想到自己居然还有一天要通过这样的方式满足欲望。  
尺寸自然是不能和喻文波相比的，但是胜在震动的频率很高，大半没入之后王柳羿稍稍用力夹了几下便整个屁股都跟着在抖，他的敏感点很浅，刚插进来就碰到了，太刺激了，王柳羿咬着一段被角把呻吟压下去，一边不自觉地蹭着被单来摩擦身前挺立的性器，是不能与喻文波给予的快乐相比，但也足够解馋了。  
“呜……喻文波……”  
王柳羿残留的最后一分理智就是不要太大声，喻文波身位哨兵耳力不错，兽形的他更是掉根针都能听到，但是他忽略了结合过的伴侣之间的精神连接，满室春意撩拨得门口的灰狼发出短促的呼吸，爪子在门上挠了两下又不敢用力，要是真把门给拍坏了估计王柳羿真得揍他。  
听了半场活春宫，喻文波的性器硬得要命，只想插进那汁液丰沛的小洞好好欺负欺负几天不给自己碰的小向导。  
明明也很想要吧。  
自己这么努力填满过的身体，哪里忍得住这么些天不挨操。  
书房的窗户开着，灰狼趁着夜色一跃而下，在下面几楼的空调外机上借了个着力点轻巧落地，摇着尾巴绕着他们这幢楼逛了半圈到了卧室这个方向正好楼下几户人家也没亮灯，不怕惊着人，灰狼跑了几步登上墙，借着隔壁住户的阳台来回跳了几步轻轻松松上了八楼，好在自家的阳台门也没关，喻文波在外面蹭干净肉垫就收着爪子轻手轻脚进了屋。  
高速运转的小玩具占有了王柳羿所有的思绪，他塌着腰撅着屁股下意识地扭动着，小穴里像是含着一汪不住流水的泉眼，两瓣肉呼呼的屁股瓣沾着骚水，看起来像只要熟烂的水蜜桃。  
应该要咬一口才对。  
厚厚的舌苔沿着大腿上的水痕往穴儿那舔，王柳羿忍不住了，小声又黏糊地含着喻文波的名字，肉壁紧裹着的小玩具被喻文波叼着丢到了一边，下一秒更为火热的舌头就探进了王柳羿体内。  
“呜……不行，不能这样……”  
行的，可以的。  
喻文波舔了好几口，他爱死了这个味道，一股骚甜的腥味，撩拨人的情欲，返祖成狼之后从未有这么一刻受到王柳羿的吸引，像是体内所有狼性的细胞都在同时彰显着存在感。  
他想要自己的伴侣臣服，就是王柳羿现在这个跪趴着的姿势，只要他骑上去就能把这单薄的身体压在身下。  
肉洞不断地收紧，夹着体内那根作乱的舌头，兽形的喻文波更加令人疯狂，王柳羿被拱着换了正面的姿势，看着骇人的野兽一天天吞噬那不断溢出的体液，他伸出手去揉喻文波的耳朵，下一秒敏感点被狠狠地辗过，王柳羿尖叫着吹了一次，喷得喻文波面颊上毛发都湿成一缕一缕的。  
“喻文波……喻文波……”  
高潮过后的小医生软成一汪春水，小腹上沾满了自己射出的精液也被灰狼一一舔干净，厚厚的舌苔扫过肚脐带来了一点痒意，王柳羿踩了踩喻文波的尾巴小声说要抱抱。  
王柳羿怕热又爱出汗，但是性事过后的亲昵让他对喻文波的需求达到了顶峰，他把自己埋进那厚实的绒毛里蹭了蹭，他知道喻文波那根就顶在他的小腹上，肉红的一根探出，比他见过的狼的生殖器都要大些，凸出的阴茎骨是确保在性交时牢牢锁住自己的雌兽方便受孕，不到射精是不会松开来的。  
喻文波也想像狼一样的肏他。  
“喻文波……我怕……”  
身上的灰狼轻轻热热地舔弄着他的脖子和光裸的肩膀，勃起的性器贴着王柳羿湿滑的腿根开回蹭着，王柳羿配合地收紧了腿抱进身上的小哨兵，时不时地发出几声呻吟，过了几十分钟身上耸动的灰狼还是没有要释放的意思，小医生只好换了个姿势去面对原本有些排斥的生殖器。虽然都是喻文波，但是这性器长得也不一样，让闭着眼睛舔了一口咸腥的柱头，同时小穴中夹不住的淫液也被喻文波舔了个干净，两个人相互抚慰着对方的欲望，用了快要一个小时才让喻文波射了一次。  
味道相当古怪，王柳羿还是把弄出来的部分都舔干净了，下巴被细毛扎得有点痒，他红着脸有些不好意思看喻文波，再怎么拒绝也做到了这一步上。小医生拉高了被子把两人盖住，也没力气去洗澡了，就这样汗涔涔地陷入喻文波的怀抱里昏睡的过去。  
迷糊间觉得喻文波抱着他去漱了口冲了澡。  
“别弄了，我好累。”  
“小骚鹿，快让我亲亲。”  
“唔……你怎么变回来了啊？”  
“不变回来你都不给我插，小王医生不地道啊，占着我这么喜欢你还欺负我。”  
“没有不给你插……”  
半睡半醒间被喻文波占尽了便宜，王柳羿惊觉不对，睁开眼时已经是天光乍亮的时候了，喻文波还是那灰狼模样在枕边趴着。  
“我还以为你变回来了呢。”  
“大色狼。”


	8. 冬眠（番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R  
有人兽描写  
有人兽描写  
有人兽描写  
能接受再往下 不要不看预警看完了爽过了提起裤子立牌坊  
再骂的回lof上大号对线  
有lwx x lqs 描写 介意慎入

底线都是被一步步逼退的。  
早上王柳羿没阻止枕边的喻文波钻进被窝做那些事后这只灰狼愈发大胆了，家里任何一处逮着人就敢发情。王柳羿这边理着塔给的资料，那边喻文波就挤进他两腿间使劲地磨那脆弱又敏感的地方，最后两个坠入欲海的小情侣在书房就抱到一起蹭来蹭去，等出了书房门的时候天都已经黑了。  
小王医生漱了三次口还是觉得嘴里有股下不去的腥膻味，家里的牙膏是清新的茉莉味道，是喻文波为数不多的不排斥甚至算得上是喜欢的味道之一，每回刷了牙小哨兵就爱抓着他亲，现在的灰狼更加过分，不管沾上什么味道都是一股兴冲冲的架势在他脚边打转。  
睡前喻文波专用的通讯器亮了起来，说是任务有了进展，在西北边境发现了和喻文波类似情况的哨兵，那边的军区的意思是希望尽快进行合作一起把对方的实验室老巢给端了。  
“但是为什么要喻文波去？他现在这样怎么去？”  
“会有专门的飞机带你们去的，極队西北的任务出得多，对那边情况也熟悉，正好这次变成动物了，伪装也不需要，里应外合都方便。”  
“这样会不会太危险了？”  
“S级的哨兵，这些都不是问题，集合地址时间发给你了，记得看。”  
通讯被挂断，王柳羿手心收紧，力气大得几乎要把通讯器捏碎，凭什么S级哨兵活该去送死啊，喻文波现在怎么执行任务，野兽和机械互搏塔的管理层脑子里面装的是屎吗？  
王柳羿刚洗完澡，身上的热气还没散呢，回了房间在床上寻到了团成一个圈的喻文波，“抓自己尾巴干嘛？都要秃了，不许扒毛！你要是真秃了我们就离婚！离婚！啊！干嘛！”  
灰狼听到离婚可就不乐意了，直接上手撕了小王医生秋日单薄的睡衣裤，欺负的胸膛上缀着两颗红嫩的乳粒，喻文波即使变成狼了每天也没少在这些位置留下印记，这些天在王柳羿下意识的纵容下行为愈发大胆出挑，几下就舔得人投了降，乖乖地抱着自己的大腿打开胯摆出一个门户大开的姿势。  
灰狼深埋在臀缝里享受着他的猎物，舌头汲取着不间断的淫水卷进自己的口里，尖利的兽齿在白皙的臀部上留下几道红痕，明明变成野兽的只有喻文波一个人，偏偏王柳羿也是个容易上头底线一退再退的小伴侣，被灰狼压着舔吻了一会儿也就什么都肯了。  
不管是什么形态，喻文波总是对玩弄自己对象的后穴充满了兴趣，收了爪子的肉垫拍在那臀尖上按两下就晃出一阵肉浪来。他尤其喜欢王柳羿的屁股，明明是个怎么吃都不长肉的身材，脖颈四肢都纤细得要命仿佛风都能把人给吹走，只有屁股圆滚滚俏生生，不见光的地方又白又嫩，含着喻文波鸡巴的时候格外动人些。小哨兵偏疼这个位置，爱摸也爱亲，早就习惯了爱抚的身体经不住这样的挑逗，轻易地出了水，灰狼像是喝到了什么好东西，一对招子凶恶又专注地盯着那肉洞，胯下的凶器也翘得老高，小王医生艰难地吞咽着这与众不同的性器，怎么说也是野兽的生殖器，他再怎么说服自己对方是自己的合法丈夫心里还是觉得羞赧。小向导直觉如果喻文波真的变不回来的话这凶恶的阴茎骨总有一天要把自己的后穴最大限度得撑开再锁死，眼下也只能小心翼翼地讨好这有些骇人的物件。  
“唔，喻文波……你轻一点……太深了，不行……”  
身前身后都流着水，王柳羿要到的时候拽了一把喻文波的尾巴带下来一手毛，想着两个人要是多用几次这个姿势喻文波都得被他拽秃了。  
高潮带来的晕眩和酥麻让王柳羿都顾不上把散乱的行李收拾好就匆匆上床把自己埋进被子里倒头就睡，灰狼任小医生把大半个身子都埋进他腹部柔软的毛发中，用舌尖轻舔着对方睡红的小脸，确认对方真的睡深了才抽出被抓着的尾巴跳下了床。  
喻文波有些诧异，每回和王柳羿的床事后总有那么几分钟可以变回来，但是也仅仅只能维持一小会儿。他亲了亲王柳羿还有些湿润的眼睛就下床把王柳羿一通乱塞的行李整理好，床头的眼镜也被喻文波换了款式相近的一副。  
对于这次的行动喻文波心里多少有些数，只是他现在不方便联系队里信得过的人，所有的联系方式都被塔把控着，出了家哪里都有可能被监视，他自然是不想让王柳羿和自己一起去那前线，但是这回他想试试反其道而行，既然怀疑后方有对方的眼线不如去前线试试能不能抓住些什么破绽。  
極队隶属的塔位于东南分区，入了秋除了没太阳的时候白天温度还是不低的，这次去西北高原就不一样了，喻文波往行李里装了御寒的衣服和保暖的设备，王柳羿下了飞机就抱着喻文波怎么说都不肯撒手了。年轻的哨兵毛发旺盛，虽然每回洗澡都要堵一回下水道，但是禁不住他毛也长得快，在这冰天雪地里尤其保暖。  
王柳羿被带到了一个安全屋，说这里比较隐蔽要他们暂且住下，其他返祖的哨兵会陆续到达，这边毕竟不是自己分区，加上位于两国交界处，要谨慎行事，不到万一不能有人员伤亡。带他们来的指挥官说了一些注意事项后就离开了，安全屋就小小的两间房，布置简陋，外面看上去就和普通的砖房差不多。  
小王医生刚放下行李另一队哨向搭档就到了，是他的老朋友了。  
“怎么是你？”  
“好久不见！”  
两个人异口同声，王柳羿看到刘青松第一反应是开心的，毕竟两个人有小半年没有见面了，但是在这里碰到只能说明林炜翔也中招了。  
“阿林他……啊？？阿林没事？”  
“这个傻逼能有啥事？”  
两个向导安顿好就偷摸着出了门，绕了两条街才找了家看起来和塔没关系的饭店坐下来交换下消息。  
“有事，又没事吧。反正不是大事。”  
“这我有点听不懂了……”  
“你和喻文波，就你哨兵，有没有内个内个？”  
刘青松怕王柳羿理解不了还加了个手势，王柳羿立马拍了下刘青松的手打断这个下流姿势。  
“问这个干吗？当然有啊，我的哨兵简直超级顶好吗？”  
刘青松用看弱智的眼神瞄了一眼王柳羿，“那他返祖后，你们做过了吗？”  
这怎么做？  
你心知肚明！  
两个高阶向导的用眼神交流，“这还真没有……”明明是件理所当然的事情，偏偏王柳羿感受到了一阵莫名其妙的羞愧。  
“会变回来哦。”  
“做过之后。”  
王柳羿看刘青松的眼神一下就不对了，想了想林炜翔棕熊的精神体，老天保佑，刘少不要被压死了。  
“那为什么刚刚阿林还是返祖的形态？”  
“我们怀疑，有内鬼。”  
这就和王柳羿一开始的猜想很像了，或许返祖不一定是这个试剂的最终目的，记录哨兵或者向导的实验数据，或许这个组织想要利用有特殊精神体的哨向来执行一些隐蔽的间谍任务，再或者，按照刘青松说的，做过之后有一段时间能恢复原状然后又变回来，那就是和代谢没关系了，对方想要做什么，通过性行为会产生形态的变化，难道是想要特殊哨兵向导的基因然后进行研究么？  
刘青松也有相同的看法，只不过这次中招的哨兵恰好都是基佬，極队唯一异性伴侣的哨兵宋义进上次也因为有事请假了没去那次任务而逃过一劫。如果伴侣是女性能揣崽的话，搞不好做过一次肚子里都有了新的变异基因的胎儿，这么一看，说不好是不是一个长线的研究。不过他们几个正好都是gay，没有这方面的影响。  
“但是也有其他的影响，即使是同性之间的性行为。”  
“刘少不愧是顶尖向导，每一句话都很有说服……你干嘛！阿林不在也不能耍流氓！”  
胸口挨了重重的一戳，王柳羿坐在椅子上还想往后退，差点连人带椅一起掀过去。  
“看来现在还没事，喻文波倒是不舍得折腾你。”  
“……他才没有不舍得呢。”  
两个人结了账去猎户那打了两提肉拎回去，毕竟已经和精神体处了一段时间了，怎么准备吃食两个人都有些经验，只是这肉实在是重，王柳羿的手腕被勒出一道红痕，看上去像极了被人拿绳子做了什么羞耻的事情，回了屋喻文波扫了一眼就贴上来舔那道痕迹，低声了嗷呜了一会儿别提多心疼了。  
“等你变回来，重的都给你拿。”  
这里太冷了，两个向导在厨房里忙了一个小时竟然也不觉得人，出来就看到一狼一熊挤在一块不知道逼逼些啥，刘青松上去踹了林炜翔一脚表示开放了，熊太大了不能和他们一起上桌，王柳羿看林炜翔一个人吃饭挺寂寞就把喻文波的碗也摆到了林炜翔对面让他们俩对着一起吃，一转身棕熊就又挨了一脚。  
林炜翔一脸莫名其妙地看着喻文波，喻文波扒了几口就咬着碗拖到王柳羿脚边，非要挨着人吃，犯蠢卖萌的行径实在可耻，但是能挨着对象吃饭谁不想，只不过想到自己抱着碗蹲到刘青松边上估计又要被嫌弃。  
晚上过了11点就断了暖气供应，王柳羿洗了澡上床没一会儿就觉得冻得哆哆嗦嗦的，喊了几声喻文波的名字，才听到灰狼的一声低吟，火热的一团从床尾挤进单薄的棉被里，咬着王柳羿的裤脚一点点把布料扯掉然后覆上动物温热的身体。  
被剥得精光的小向导亲亲热热抱着身上乱拱的灰狼，犹豫了一会儿双腿也盘了上去，光溜的下身就紧紧地贴在喻文波下腹的位置蹭着，只是几分钟，王柳羿就感觉到那勃起的性器抵着自己的屁股缝了。  
他亲吻喻文波竖起的耳朵小声问：“你想进来吗？”  
“我好冷呀，喻文波你想进来吗？”  
那根高热的阴茎就打在王柳羿的屁股上，只有他才能让他感到满足，各方面的满足。  
向来急色的灰狼这次倒是没有做出什么越矩的行为，看着身下的小医生一点点陷入迷乱的神色，他能给的只有拥抱和亲吻。小向导身前的欲望硬得流水，深埋在喻文波厚实的下腹处不断地挺弄挤压着，隔壁也住着一对哨向情侣，他自然是不敢大声呻吟，只好含着喻文波的舌尖小声哼唧着，蹭了好一会儿快要到的时候就用力搂进了身上的灰狼，闷哼着射了出来，随后软倒在床上喘着粗气，任由对方把自己身上每一寸汗湿的皮肤都舔过。  
他想他真的好喜欢喻文波，即使他是一头狼。  
穴口溢出的淫水和随后喻文波射出的精液混到一起，被窝里一股淫乱的味道，却让王柳羿很有安全感。灰狼又往上了蹭了一点，毛发沾着那湿滑的液体扫过王柳羿的身体，小医生竟然也没有拒绝。  
这个时间没有热水了，喻文波叼着刚刚脱下的睡衣哄着人穿上就乖乖地担任移动热源的角色让王柳羿一觉睡到大天亮。  
天光映着屋外的雪让整个房间都亮堂，一夜好眠的王柳羿揉揉眼睛半天才摸到昨天不知道被喻文波丢到哪里去眼镜，结果出了房门发现屋子里只有他，喻文波不在，刘青松林炜翔都不在。  
门被拍响，王柳羿脱了拖鞋踮着脚凑到猫眼的位置看了一下，发现是昨天带他们来的指挥官。  
喻文波他们去哪了？怎么一句话都没有留下？  
王柳羿回了房间塞了点小物件到御寒服的暗兜里披在身上才出去开了门。  
“怎么这么久才开门？王医生跟我走一趟吧。”  
“刚刚起床在刷牙，去哪？喻文波怎么不见了？”  
“噢，不见了吗？不要紧，我们去做个调查马上回来的，不会耽误你超过二十分钟的。”  
“什么调查为什么不能在这里做？”  
“今天凌晨我们发现敌人出现在北边的雪山脚，我们预备对他们进行围剿。”  
“不是说先做部署么？”  
“在部署的过程中看到了凰队的林炜翔的精神体出现在那里。”  
“阿林？不可能，昨天晚上我们都在这里的。”  
“所以麻烦你来跟我走一趟做个调查吧。”  
“好的，让我换个衣服。”  
“来不及了，王医生先来吧，就在边上，而且马上就能回来了。”  
“……好的。”  
王柳羿半蹲换鞋，心想现在拐人都不讲基本法了吗，青天白日张口就来的，随即起身时趁着对方不注意用膝盖朝着指挥官的腹部猛地一撞，在对方吃痛的瞬间推开人往外跑。  
只是王柳羿哪里跑得过他们精于作战的士兵，跑出十来米后脑勺就挨了重重一下倒进了过膝的雪地上。


	9. 你就像海中的波浪（番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狼波X小王医生  
兽人  
R  
有插入描写 能接受再点

塔里每个和喻文波有过接触的人都或多或少地和王柳羿说过他很强，单兵作战、潜伏偷袭、组织营救都是喻文波最拿手的项目，只是他从来没有这么近距离的面对这样近乎单方面的屠杀。  
狼大多夜行，现在天色已经暗了下来，林子里没有光源，只有天上那轮圆月笼罩着这晦暗的区域，狼的眼珠在黑暗中闪烁着绿光，王柳羿在连续不断的狼嚎中紧张地几乎背过气去了。  
小向导不是没有见过鲜血淋漓的场面，他怎么说也是当过医生的人，镇子里总有些打架斗殴最后难以收场的惨烈事件，那些去不起医院的小混混就相互搀扶地敲开他诊所的门来等小王医生处理一下简单的外伤。  
所以在喻文波把头狼拖到王柳羿面前咬开了头狼的脖子，温热的血溅了王柳羿一脸的时候，小向导白眼一翻直接晕了过去。  
小王医生哪怕多坚持两分钟都能看到周围的浪去压低前躯向喻文波示弱归顺的场景。  
狼群也有暂做休憩的场所，只是它们喜欢阴冷的地方，自然是不会有喻文波之前找到的落脚的场所舒适。喻文波咬着王柳羿那被咬得破烂的外套往身上一丢就驮着人往那处半露天的洞穴处赶。  
外面的气温实在太低了，狼群有着厚实的皮毛自然不怕，但是王柳羿这小身板可完全不抗冻，喻文波把人拖回洞穴后安置在一块平滑的岩石上，身下垫着那已经不能穿的棉服，贴身的衣服沾了雪之后湿湿冷冷地贴在身上穿了不如没穿。喻文波扯着刚刚被撕开的口子一个用力就把王柳羿剥得干干净净的。  
火热的舌头一点点把王柳羿面颊上沾上的血渍舔开，偏偏狼血溅上去得多，一舔开就仿佛勾勒出一幅艳丽的图腾。喻文波去咬了几口血觉得嘴里的味道小了些才去蹭了蹭王柳羿的脑袋。  
“唔，喻文波，好冷啊。”  
喻文波压在王柳羿身上把人严严实实地罩着，王柳羿陷在柔软的毛里，身上几个位置被舔得湿漉漉的，舌苔粗粝爱抚过的地方都有些痒，王柳羿躲了一下没躲过去只好小声求饶，一边往喻文波的怀里躲，一人一狼闹了一会儿居然也出了一点汗。  
“有没有受伤？”  
衣服都还湿着自然是穿布料了，王柳羿赤裸地蜷缩在喻文波的身下去挠了挠对方的下巴就被对方按着一阵狂舔，实在受不了了才推了两把，只是力气实在是小，推在喻文波身上就和撒娇似的。  
狼群自然是不会离头狼太远的，洞穴门口几声嗷呜把小向导吓得一个激灵，下意识猛地抱紧了喻文波，对方却一副很淡定的样子，用前爪把剩下的扒了个方向换成了跪趴的姿势又埋头去舔舐王柳羿的屁股。  
一天下来小向导不知道摔了多少跤，原本被养的白白嫩嫩肉肉的小屁股竟然青一块紫一块的，气得喻文波低吼了一声，边上的围着的狼群又往后退了一点。  
“你，你别这样舔……”  
臀瓣被分开，超过一天没有进食，入口处自然是干净的。两个人同房睡了这么些天，王柳羿的身体早就习惯了这样的触碰，只是被狼群围着放不开让喻文波这样肆意地品尝自己的身体。  
像是什么古老的祭祀仪式，王柳羿身上被浸过了狼血，现在用完全臣服的姿态向喻文波打开着，白生生的身体映着月光和雪给人一种想要打上自己烙印的冲动。  
这次喻文波没有喝退又围上来的狼群，王柳羿被十几双绿莹莹的眸子盯得发抖，明明刚刚死去的是头狼，怎么看起来自己才像是要被献祭的猎物？  
“呜，不要，不要在它们面前……”  
像是一道要被分食的美味晚餐，十几头公狼馋得口水都滴了一地。因为喻文波的缘故，王柳羿实在没办法把狼群都当成野兽来看，这种在别人的目光下进行的性爱实在羞耻又淫乱，除了刚觉醒就破处之外王柳羿这辈子就没干过其他这么越矩的事情。  
“等一下，喻文波等一下……唔，痛！好痛！喻文波！”  
喻文波压上来王柳羿下意识地就塌下腰撅起了屁股，身体的记忆是一时间难以改变的，穴口已经被舔软，兽型的性器堪称可怖，软糯的穴口被顶开一点点就卡住了，喻文波又退出到外面，急躁地喘息喷在王柳羿的身上，小向导只好反手揉了揉喻文波的尖耳朵，然后伸手去摸对方可怖的性器撸了两把，摸着那硬挺又圆润的柱头抵住那入口努力地放松身体。王柳羿感受着身体被一点点破开，那些遥远的触感都变得清晰了起来，好像刚觉醒的自己也是这样臣服在年少的喻文波身下，两个人因为本能的吸引拥抱亲吻，用身体安抚对方的急躁，引导着对方做一些让两个人都更舒服的事情，当时十六岁的喻文波也是这样地没有耐心，摸着他的屁股只想不管不顾地操进来，他那时候是怎么说的？  
“你轻一点好不好？”  
“不好，忍不住了，宝宝我好想你。”  
几乎是插入的瞬间，两个人的精神连接像是被打通了所有阻碍，王柳羿的意识海里响起了久违的小哨兵的声音。  
当年的还稚嫩的王柳羿无法拒绝热烈的小哨兵，几年过去了，成年了的小向导依旧拿这头在自己身体里横冲直撞的色狼没有任何办法，他只能抱着喻文波踩在他头边的前肢轻声求饶着。  
“小骚鹿，带着一身发情的味道跑进树林里，这里一群冬天找不到肉吃的狼，你脑子里在想些什么？是想被吃还是想被肏？”  
“呜，我不知道……”  
第一次的挺进来得缓慢又深入，王柳羿能清晰地感受到那和以往进入自己身体完全不一样尺寸的肉刃一点点破开紧致的肠壁插进来，距离他们上一次这样的深入接触已经过去了月余，不够细致的拓张让插入变得艰难又生涩。  
只是王柳羿咬着牙忍疼也发出一点痛呼，这样的克制已经是身上的喻文波最大程度的温柔了，王柳羿抓着喻文波后颈处那厚实的毛发，几乎是从牙齿缝里露出来一点示弱和埋怨，“喻文波，回去你就死定了！”  
“乖老婆。”  
王柳羿主动去吻喻文波伸过来的舌尖，狼的舌头更长一些，舌苔粗粝，怎么亲都不觉得温柔，但是这是他的合法丈夫呀，这样亲密的拥抱和淫糜的性事都显得好接受了起来。  
那些许的温柔试探只维持了那么一会儿狂风暴雨般的抽插让人完全无处闪躲，王柳羿被顶得往前挪了一点身位，下一秒就被喻文波按着肩给整个人往下压了下来，胯摆得飞快，白嫩的臀尖几下就被拍得通红。喻文波憋得太久，加上现在是兽型，根本无法克制自己的欲望，他已经太久没有抱到自己的小辅助了，在同类面前宣誓自己另一半的主权对他来说并没有什么羞耻的，小鹿崽这么笨，一个人就敢往这么危险的地方跑，吃点苦头也是应该的。  
“呜，你慢一点……太深了……喻文波，我不行的……”  
那是承受方特有的甜腻的呻吟，被进入的部位被撑得满满当当的，喻文波每一次抽插都可以给他带来莫大的快感，不管怎么插都可以完全碾过王柳羿的敏感点，小向导没坚持几分钟就尖叫着高潮了一次，后穴吹出一滩水来沾得喻文波下腹的皮毛湿了一大片。  
等王柳羿缓过来的时间喻文波难得地放慢了速度，他没想着要去控制射精的冲动，只是小辅助被干的样子太可爱了，像是心里还有和狼形态做爱的芥蒂不太放得开，身体整个羞成了粉色，被干到舒服的时候脚趾都蜷在了一起，后穴猛烈地收缩着绞着喻文波依旧相当精神的性器。  
“宝宝舒服吗？小鹿崽？流了好多骚水，宝宝睁眼看看，它们都想肏你。”  
“别！唔，不要了，缓一下……”  
一睁眼身前就围了两头狼不知道贴着自己在嗅些什么，王柳羿被掀了个面换成了仰躺的姿势就立马抱住了喻文波，腿也顺势盘了上去，把喻文波咬得紧紧的。  
“欠操死了你。”  
王柳羿半眯着眼睛去蹭身上的狼，他还是会怕的，别人的窥视，和充满攻击性的眼神，好像只要躲在喻文波身下他就能帮自己阻挡一切伤害，这本就应该是一个哨兵对向导的保护欲，只是喻文波更加恶劣一点。  
小哨兵发出一声狼嚎，凑上来的狼更多了，虽然摆出了臣服的姿态但是依旧盯着王柳羿，只是被这样围着暖和一些，高潮的战栗和因为害怕而悬着的心无一不在催化着这场持久的性事，喻文波第一次射出来的时候王柳羿已经快要昏过去了，两个人连接的部位湿了一大片，喻文波打桩机似的撞着身下那个狭小的入口，过量累积的快感让小向导几乎要昏死过去，像被麻醉后的猫似的吐着舌头，看上去沉溺情欲，骚得要命。  
射精前鼓胀的结撑得王柳羿勉强找回一点神志，实在是太痛了，这本就违背自然法则的结合是应该承受一些痛苦的。狼的性器更长一些，王柳羿觉得自己的肚子都要被顶穿了，痛得他拍了拍喻文波的头，“大色狼。”  
灰狼配合地摇了摇尾巴去搔王柳羿的腿根，一边发出小声的呜咽声扮可怜去吻王柳羿沾满眼泪的面颊。小鹿崽娇得很，弄痛了会哭，舒服了也会掉眼泪，一场性事下来哭到打嗝，关节处都要磨破皮了，前面也射了一次，等喻文波也出来了一次后王柳羿总算松了一口气，又摸了摸喻文波还是鼓鼓囊囊的卵袋小声嘟囔着“怎么还是这么大呀”。  
“赶紧睡吧你，睡了再肏你你就不痛了。”  
潮吹了三次的小向导身体都热了起来，只是这里四处漏风，不会有比喻文波身下更暖和的地方了，将近两米的灰狼把自己的伴侣拦在身下，小鹿崽身上沾着前任头狼的血，又被喻文波从里到外干了一次射得身上到处都是，即使还有觊觎小鹿崽的狼这会儿也不敢去挑衅。  
王柳羿的大衣被撕得棉絮鹅毛乱飞，好在兜里的东西还没掉，喻文波伏在王柳羿身上稍作休息。  
刘青松的话不假，和自己的伴侣亲密结合的确是一个很爽解的决办法。喻文波收着手臂把王柳羿搂紧怀里不住地舔舐着对方的后颈，又把人翻过来去亲吻对方微张的唇瓣，腻了好一会儿觉得冷了才把那件几乎破烂的大衣给王柳羿裹好。  
从内兜摸出一个点火器，这个洞穴是喻文波之前踩过点的，王柳羿但凡摸包时留心一点就能发现带出来的衣物少了不少。好在虽然是深夜，但是雪已经停了，喻文波换了身衣服把之前搜罗的干柴摞到一起点上火，又拿着王柳羿带着的匕首手法利落地把头狼剥了皮剐了肉。  
王柳羿是被烤肉的香气勾醒的。  
“喻文波！”  
太久没见到自己的伴侣了，王柳羿想起身却根本动不了，身体像是被拆过一次似的，毕竟和野兽的性事还是勉强了些，喻文波摸出一瓶水喂着小向导喝下后就把被火烤干的狼皮披到了王柳羿身上。  
“别冻着。”  
“你变回来啦！”  
“怎么？做完之后觉得喜欢狼一点？”  
“……才没有。”  
“你变了王柳羿！你居然犹豫了！”  
喻文波拧了拧王柳羿的鼻尖，把切好的腹部的肉撕成一片片地喂给小向导吃。肉有些柴，加上没有调味并不好吃，只是王柳羿太饿了，一整天又是被关又是逃跑，最后遇到自己的哨兵啥都没说就先被按着肏了一通，体力和精神几乎都达到极限了，现在唯一能做的也就是歪在喻文波怀里喝喝水吃吃肉。  
“我，我没有，你肉撕小片一点！”  
小向导吃得满嘴流油，喻文波只觉得这人娇憨可爱，给人擦了嘴巴又用狼皮包好，“自己抱紧点，裹着这个它们不会来咬你了。”  
“这个味道好奇怪。”  
或许是喻文波当着狼群面剥狼皮的行为过于嚣张，王柳羿四处望了望周边竟然真的没有那骇人的绿眼睛了。  
“狼群呢？”  
“在远一点的地方，现在安全，没有狼要来叼小鹿崽。”  
“呸，所有狼里面，就你最坏。”  
“狼是吧，坏是吧，王柳羿我看你就是欠操，多给我搞几次就知道狼的好了。”  
前有火堆后有哨兵的，王柳羿填饱肚子摸了摸喻文波的胯下松了一口气，可算回来了，要是天天被那玩意儿插谁顶得住啊。  
喻文波给看笑了，捏了捏王柳羿的屁股，“没力气就别发浪。”  
“我好困啊喻文波。”  
“困了就睡。”  
“我怕醒过来你又不见了。”  
“不会的，我守着你。”  
喻文波搂着人亲了亲，这里四处漏风，还好小向导瘦，团吧团吧也能缩进喻文波怀里，有小哨兵给他遮风挡雨就是幕天席地地披着狼皮他也能安眠。


	10. 为人称道的美丽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脱粉回踩的傻逼白嫖 给老子滚

王柳羿第二次醒来的时候是正午，他盖着蔽体的狼皮趴在又变回狼的喻文波身上去揪对方的耳朵，“笨蛋狼，你怎么又变回去了？”  
白天的时候王柳羿是被肏醒的，睡意朦胧间被人搂进怀里揉了半天屁股，把他水都给摸出来了，插入的时候自然是没有受到任何阻拦，甚至云里雾里的小向导还乖乖地撅着屁股让喻文波插得更顺利些。  
“小鹿崽这么乖？”  
“你多摸摸我……”  
原本侧卧的姿势被喻文波掀过来换成面对面的，两个人动情地吻到一处，喻文波一边揉着王柳羿平坦的胸部一边去咬对方每一寸露出来的皮肤。  
“变态啊你老是摸我胸！”  
“小骚鹿明明很舒服的，你看你奶子是不是变大了点？哎哟，别打，乖鹿崽，腿再盘紧一点。”  
知道对方面皮薄，喻文波在小向导胸前揉过了瘾就顺势去摸对方两瓣肉感的屁股，胯一下比一下拍得重，王柳羿几乎要被顶到岩石外面去了又被人掐着屁股按了回来，小哨兵舌尖退出来一点点去啄吻小向导的下唇，把那丰腴的唇瓣含进自己口里用尖利的犬牙轻轻咬着，“跑什么呀？往哪里跑呢？”  
小鹿崽乖顺地搂着小哨兵的脖颈，维持着一个姿势太累了，腿早就没了知觉，只是下意识地攀附着喻文波就能获得莫大的安全感。夜里灰狼做了好多次，后穴装了满满当当的狼精，最后一次王柳羿实在受不了了才手口并用帮灰狼打了出来，射了小向导一脸。灰狼动作凶猛又深入，小向导被干得魂都要飞了，好在灰狼一次不会憋得很久要是和往常那样半天才射一次那王柳羿天没亮就能被干死在这块大石头上。  
只是变回来的喻文波连持久度都回来了，仿佛做了晚上的那个野兽根本不是他似的，哄着王柳羿伸出舌尖给他舔，在对方快要吹的时候使坏地拧几乎要被吮破皮的奶头，小向导气急了拿脚踹他还被他抓着脚腕整个人压成对折的姿势一下比一下肏得用力。  
“呜，真的不行了，喻文波你要死啊！做了多久了！”  
“小王医生这就是你不对了，灰狼射了几次，我也要射几次。”  
王柳羿气得翻白眼的力气都没有，抓着喻文波脑袋上的头发揪了几下终于忍不住抽噎地哭了出来，只是呜咽声伴随着娇嗔的呻吟，怎么听都不像是难以忍受的样子。小向导又要到了，湿润的肉壁又喷出一滩淫液浇灌在马眼微张的龟头上，喻文波也不忍着，晨勃的欲望和晨起憋着的第一泡尿就完完全全地射进了王柳羿的肚子里，小鹿崽尖叫着跟着到了一次后就昏了过去。前半夜射的太多，小向导到最后连勃起都费劲，射得前面都痛了，只能用后穴来获得高潮，醒来还要面对变回来的喻文波的欲望，几乎是双倍的消耗，让小王医生连抱怨被射尿的话都没说出来就闭上了眼睛。  
那时候喻文波还不知道被注射的药剂的造成的影响是不可逆的，而且他被注射的还是第一代未完善的版本，所以连变形的时机都不太好掌握。  
小哨兵过了一次瘾，抽出疲软的性器后用手指检查了下被完全肏开来的穴口，确认了小向导没有受伤之后那变形时血肉中汹涌的酸胀感又漫了上来。他只来得及把赤裸的办理用狼皮包好就变回了灰狼的形态，眼下又没法立马变回人身，又已经是快到中午的时候了，就算昨天组织的人因为天色原因没有进林子里来找王柳羿，现在可就不好说了，还是要赶紧转移到安全的地方才行。  
灰狼把小鹿崽连人带狼皮都丢到了自己背上驮着走，还好来之前地形都摸清楚了，躲避追捕隐藏行踪这些都是喻文波最擅长的。灰狼奔跑速度不慢，但是行动很稳当，王柳羿趴在喻文波背上硬是睡了足了一个整个回笼觉，醒来的时候床头坐着一正在擦拭匕首的刘青松的时候小向导还以为自己被干傻了出现幻觉了。  
向导也分很多种，刘青松是他们分区最强的攻击性向导，一把匕首在指尖翻出花来了给王柳羿削了一个苹果递过去堵住王柳羿因为愣住微张着的嘴。  
“看你那憨憨样，被狼给吃了吧。”  
王柳羿叼着个苹果飞快地套上那件宽领的毛衣遮住一身淫糜的痕迹。  
“遮啥啊都看完了，你对象管我要的药钱是不是和你结一下？”  
“啊？什么药啊？”  
“哟，装傻呢？不觉得屁股里凉凉的？肛门专用的消炎消肿特效药啊，你对象说了工资卡都在你那啊他一点私房钱没藏。”  
“你怎么随身带这些药啊？”  
“……这是重点吗？”  
“喻文波呢？”  
“和林炜翔去踩点了，我们怀疑塔里被渗透了，目前给我们的安全屋都不能信，这个房子是我们临时找的，躲两天再换。你和喻文波搞完之后身体有没有发生变化？”  
“哎哟松松你下次能不能换一个词？”  
“啧和你说正经的呢，你和喻文波做完爱后有觉得哪里不一样吗？”  
王柳羿那被子把自己裹得只露出一双眼睛，掩耳盗铃般去遮住那羞得和刘青松削掉的苹果皮一样的皮肤歪着头想了一会儿，“你说具体点，这样我想不出来。”  
“那就是没有。”  
“诶，松松你牙齿怎么了？”  
“没什么，那你没事就行，看你一下午我也累了先走了。”  
“虽然天气冷，但是房间里你穿个斗篷干嘛？”  
王柳羿躺了大半天正无聊呢，喻文波也不在，既然是不想让刘青松走的，顺手就去抓刘青松的斗篷边，结果隔着布料抓到了一条软乎温热的物件吓了一条，人还没反应过来呢手背就挨了一下。  
“卧槽好痛，刘，刘青松，你，这是什么？”  
王柳羿和刘青松虽然几年没见了也不至于忘记了对方的精神体是爪哇虎就有这样一根又长又软的斑纹尾巴。  
“……不是说，不是说试剂中招的是阿林吗？怎么你也返祖了？不对，你只是长了尾巴？这是什么意思？还能局部返祖？”  
“不是，药剂只对哨兵有效，而且除了强化了精神体返祖现象之外还对生殖系统和遗传那方面有一定影响。”  
“影响到你了？”  
“准确地说是影响接受他们遗传基因的人，承受方是普通男性或者哨兵的话影响不大，女性的话会生下被强化过返祖现象的孩子，承受方是向导的话，从观察来说目前为止是像我这样，被诱发自己的返祖现象。”  
知道是糊弄不过去，刘青松对王柳羿嗞了嗞牙，虎牙的位置明显变得更为尖利了，身后也长出了一条不太好掩饰的尾巴。  
“总不会一直这样吧？他们都能通过内什么变回人，你的牙齿和尾巴没有办法变回来吗？”  
“有，不内什么就好了，会代谢掉的。回了塔估计能研制一下药，但是暂时的话可能就这样了。”  
王柳羿叹了一口气整个人垮在了被窝里，对着刘青松不加掩饰的尾巴挠了挠又被狠狠地打了一下才收回手。  
刘青松看人没劲儿了也不忍心，只好安慰道：“没事，看你和喻文波的灰狼形态也没做几次，能吃多少那玩意儿，可能任务结束你都没变化呢？反正你自己注意点。”  
小向导到底还是个脸皮薄的，没办法向刘青松问出那种吃是怎么样的吃，除了用屁股之外用嘴吃的也算吗？算的话那他不是gg了？  
两个人各怀鬼胎地搞了一顿晚饭填饱了肚子，也给晚归的哨兵留了菜，冬天的大西北夜晚，在这个简陋到连电视机都没信号的地方小向导洗了澡就爬上了床。喻文波和林炜翔两个人回来的时候将近午夜了，两个人摸黑在茶几上吃完了饭后各自回了房间，小哨兵轻手轻脚地打开门结果发现自己的小鹿崽裹着被子只露出一张巴掌大的小脸，面颊上满是泪痕，看起来委屈得要命。  
“哎哟喂，谁欺负我们家小崽崽了？”  
喻文波把手搓热去捧王柳羿的脸，还没等对方说什么呢就在他脸上亲了几口，作势想把人从被子里挖出来结果受到了激烈反抗。  
“干嘛啊小王医生？半天不见认不得老公了？过来给我看看，刘青松说他的药好宰了爷一大笔，爷要验收一下。”  
听闻是要看他的屁股，王柳羿立马裹着被子往后退，只是床就这么大又能躲到哪去呢？喻文波拉扯间发现被子底下的人没穿什么衣服就不敢有大动作了，虽然房间里有开着暖气，但毕竟是夜里，小向导看起来瘦瘦的体质也一般，冻到了就麻烦了。  
被子厚重，王柳羿挣扎俩下就没了力气，头顶着的被角被掀了开来喻文波当即就愣了十来秒，才把手搭在王柳羿的发顶，缩手缩脚地渴望触碰又不敢伸手，最后还是没有忍住好奇心，眼中的小心心都要冒出来了，咬着舌头问：“小鹿崽崽，你长角了？”  
雄鹿长角多半是为了吸引配偶。  
喻文波小心翼翼地摸了摸那类似天鹅绒触感的幼角只觉得心肝都跟着在颤动。几乎是等不及似的去掉了自己的鞋袜上了床，三两下把自己也剥了个精光就钻进被窝里把小向导搂住。  
“这样会痛吗？”  
小哨兵用手指捏了捏，手中触感细腻的绒毛下密布着血管，是小公鹿未骨化的嫩角，鹿茸还只有短短的一小截，嫩生生地竖在额前底部被刘海挡住。喻文波轻轻碰了一下，怀里的人就抖了一下，这么敏感吗？  
喻文波抱着人躺下来把人压在身下，像是对这对初生的鹿茸充满莫大的兴趣，一点点啄吻着敏感又可爱的小鹿茸。在爱人面前忍耐欲望本就是一件困难的事情，王柳羿一只手背挡着唇依旧压抑不住那甜腻的呻吟。  
“舒服？”  
这就有些难堪了，仿佛被喂食了过多的精液连身体都变得淫荡了起来，明明是今天忽然出现的不属于自己身体的部分，却成为了伴侣手中致命的弱点。  
“不要亲了。”  
“那想我亲哪里？”  
喻文波往下挪了些，摸了摸王柳羿光溜溜下巴后吻住那不住吐露甜美声音的唇瓣，手却代替了嘴继续流连在触感颇佳的鹿角上轻轻重重地按捏了起来。  
两个人赤裸的身体抱在一处，王柳羿手搭在喻文波的胳膊上收不住力难以自持地掐着对方的皮肉，像是想分担一点点那过载的快感，一条细长的腿也下意识盘上了喻文波的后腰把人往自己身前锁住。没有任何遮挡的下身碰了一下，两个人都忍不住发出几声低喘，喻文波越吻越凶，另一只手顺着小向导消瘦的脊背往下摸，在手指陷落在丰腴的臀瓣前意外捉住了因为刚刚的刺激而潮吹到不能自己的湿漉漉的小尾巴。  
喻文波忍不住发出一声喟叹，怀里的小鹿像是被人捉住了命门，红着脸一动不敢动。  
“小王医生好厉害。”  
“你在说什么屁话！”  
喻文波捉着尾巴不放，捏了捏根部连接着尾椎骨的位置，就觉得尾巴耸耷拉在那遮住的小穴又哺出了些水来。  
“这么舒服？”  
在人眼皮子底下被摸到潮吹，这下可怎么抵赖都没用了。喻文波哄着人给自己翘得老高的鸡巴摸了几下，自己握着抵住穴口刚埋进龟头浅浅的一点，就被淫水迎头灌了一泡，内壁几乎是吸着把硬挺的性器往里吸。小哨兵这下是忍不住了，往那嫩白的臀尖使劲抽了几巴掌，打得身下的下意识地缩着后穴去嘬他的阴茎才算完。  
接下来就是狂风暴雨般的抽插，小向导被人按着鹿角几乎要被肏进床垫了，屁股像是被戳破的水球似的漏着水，湿漉漉地淌了床最中心的位置，屁股上原本蓬松的绒毛都被湿成一缕缕的，被喻文波顶得舒服的时候还会有气无力地摇两下，喻文波只觉得青春期都没有感受过的骚动的内心，都被这一小截软乎乎的尾巴撩拨得头晕目眩。  
“小鹿崽你好可爱啊。”  
其实一点都不，小向导被肏射了两次，后面喷得一塌糊涂，表情难以控制，望向喻文波的眼神充满着渴求，但是过度的高潮令人难以承受，后穴又麻又痒，想喻文波更猛烈地捅一下，又结结实实得有些疼，眉头微微皱着，舌尖也吐出来了些，就是一副被干坏掉的样子。  
哪里可爱了，明明骚得要命，哪有这样的蛊惑人心的小鹿。  
小哨兵的后腰被小鹿崽的双腿叠着，脚后跟不住地搔弄这喻文波的腰眼，催促着对方展开下一轮的进攻。  
射了一次的喻文波眼底满是餍足，吻着对方的唇瓣安抚性地摸了摸对方被拍得通红的臀瓣，抱着人换了一个对坐的姿势。  
和林炜翔在外面行动了一下午，自然是知道了些和兽型的自己做爱的后果，小鹿崽被动地进行了部分返祖一定有些害怕，做得越多，体现在小鹿崽身上的特征就越明显，只是因为接收方没有注射药剂所以不可能完全变成兽型，只能变成现在这样有些尴尬的状态。但是喻文波只觉得长着鹿茸和小尾巴的恋人黏人又乖顺，像是食草动物天生的温驯和臣服，连摇尾巴的姿态都充斥着撒娇的意味。  
小向导上位的姿势可以进得很深，鹿崽被顶到穴眼上了，连脚趾都蜷了起来，形状修剪好看的手指甲在喻文波厚实的背上挠了好几道痕迹，嘴里也是呜咽声混杂着娇吟，分不清是爽多一些还是痛多一些。喻文波哄着人和自己接吻，掌心贴着王柳羿的后脑勺轻轻摩挲，又往上揉了揉他的小鹿角，看人泛红的眼角又染上了春意才开始了连绵不断地顶弄。  
吃的精越多小向导身上的返祖现象也会越明显，身上长出来的不属于人类的部位正是接受体液将要达到临界值的证明。王柳羿鼻梁及两侧忽隐忽现地印出了些梅花鹿的小斑点，喻文波把撞歪的眼镜取下，拿被子搭在身上的人背后压着人肏着换成了侧卧的姿势，他已经射了一次了，那种难以控制的变形的感觉又在四肢百骸间流窜，他亲吻着王柳羿的耳朵，捏着人的下巴迫着对方转过头，又去卷对方舌尖，这次吻来得凶，又深又急，王柳羿都嘟囔不出话来了，下一秒喻文波抵着枕头上的手变成了尖利的爪把枕头都抓出了几道棉絮来。  
穴内的性器突然涨大好几倍，王柳羿尖叫着挣扎又被身后的灰狼压回床上。  
木制的床架可经不得野兽的大动作，灰狼咬着小鹿崽脆弱的后颈把人叼到了铺着柔软地毯的位置才开始继续挺弄。  
“你这个，大色狼！”  
王柳羿有气无力地拽了一把灰狼的耳朵，小鹿角就遭到了疯狂的舔弄，小向导捂着腰想喻文波射这么多迟早哪天就肾虚了。

**Author's Note:**

> 不一定有后续


End file.
